La Farsante
by ina minina
Summary: UA Vegeta se entera que su padre se va a casar, y no con cualquier chica, con la mujer más hermosa que él haya conocido, todo se complica cuando se entera que ella le miente a su padre y que está detrás del dinero de la familia/PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

hola! este es un UA, situado en un mundo alterno actual

pensamientos _"cursiva"_

puede que contenga lenguaje vulgar en algunas escenas**

* * *

Bebía su copa de vino hastiado, odiaba esperar, y estaba sentado en aquella mesa de Restaurant caro hace más de diez minutos. Resopló molestó y miró a su alrededor. Sentía que las miradas estaban puestas en él, claro, seguramente pensaban que lo habían plantado o algo así, sí como no, no había persona en el mundo que osara en hacerle pasar por semejante humillación.

Esa mañana su padre lo llamó un par de veces para convencerlo de cenar juntos, el viejo andaba melancólico últimamente, solía llamarlo seguido y por lo que lograba comunicarse con su hermano menor que estaba en el extranjero, él tampoco se perdía de aquello.

Esperaría cinco minutos más y se iría, no tenía tiempo para esas idioteces, al día siguiente tenía clases temprano en su Universidad y no quería llegar tarde, la puntualidad para Vegeta Ouji era un principio importante.

Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil y escuchó pasos acercarse, alzó la vista y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su progenitor.

Le había llegado todo el achaque de la edad a su padre, o eso creía, andaba sumamente emocional, y su estilo de vestir había cambiado, ahora lucía como un señor fashion, o eso se decía, ya no estaba tan demacrado, se veía bastante mejor a lo que recordaba hace un par de meses, su viejo lucía hasta apuesto.

-lo siento hijo, me retrase buscando estacionamiento-Vegeta lo miró desconfiado y prefirió pasar por el asunto. Su padre solía mentirle sobre esas cosas, pero no tenía sentido molestarse por ello.

-habla viejo-habló sin mirarlo mientras tomaba su copa

-¿Por qué ese trato Vegeta?-alegó el hombre

-já no me digas que nuevamente te bajó el sentimentalismo y que por eso me querías ver ¿es eso?

-hijo, siempre quiero verte, igual que a tu hermano menor, que por cierto no ha venido ese pequeño demonio-se quejó mirando la carta-pero tienes razón… no solo te llamé por eso

-lo supuse-musitó, hizo señas al mozo para que se acercara a la mesa

-no, esperemos un poco-Vegeta miró a su padre extrañado

-¿Por qué debería?

-porque falta alguien-habló su padre sin esconder su sonrisa

-…. No me interesa conocer a una más de tus mujerzuelas-declaró con frialdad

-no es una mujerzuela… esto es diferente-dijo emocionado, al ver la cara de su padre sintió un frió recorrerle, conocía a su padre, siempre andaba con muchachas jóvenes, una cada mes por lo general, pero ahora que lo recordaba hace unos tres o cuatro meses que no sabía de alguna, ¿por eso que lucía tan renovado?

-…. Viejo, si me citaste para conocer a otra más de tus… novias-sonrió burlonamente-me largo… no me interesa conocer a otra más que pasará por tu lecho

-no hijo, ella no es otra más-se defendió-es especial, hemos estado saliendo desde hace unos meses…. Y…. creo que me enamoré-confesó como un adolescente, el joven no sabía si sentía pena o risa.

-bien…. Esperaré unos minutos más

-gracias… aunque debe estar por llegar-dijo el hombre mirando por todos lados, se le escapó un suspiro mirando a su progenitor, quizás había entrado en razón y se había conseguido una mujer de su edad, en el entorno en que se involucraba su padre sobraban, lo que no quería era que fuera otra joven, solo se acercaban por interés, y muchas de ellas eran unas mujerzuelas, con las que varias terminó compartiendo una noche alocada de sexo, vio por el rabillo del ojo a su padre levantarse de la silla y encontrarse con una persona, alzó la vista para apreciar la escena y maldijo por lo bajo.

Era otra joven más, demasiado guapa para su gusto, siempre conquistaba las relaciones pasajeras de su padre, porque sabía que él no pretendía nada serio con ellas, pero al parecer esta era diferente, volvió a maldecir al verla acercarse. Era más o menos de su altura, tenía un físico despampanante, debía ser un poco más joven que él, su cabello era rubio, caía en ondas que le llegaban hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran verdes, y su piel era lo más blanco que había visto en mucho tiempo, parecido al de una compañera de clases.

La mujer era demasiado sensual, caminaba segura de sí misma, miró a su padre tomarla de la mano y dirigirla a la mesa.

-hola-dijo la mujer, sentía que la había visto antes, pero no estaba seguro, recordaría esa melena, la chica se sentó junto a su padre y le sonrió.

-hola…-seguía estudiando fijamente a la muchacha, le era muy familiar.

-hijo ella es Nina, Nina él es Vegeta-presentó su padre al sentarse, miró a la mujer nuevamente y ella sonreía burlonamente, eso lo inquietó un poco, sentía que esa tipa era peligrosa, definitivamente era otra más que trataba de hacerse con la fortuna de su viejo, y eso no lo permitiría.

-era reconocible… dijiste que se parecían pero no pensé que tanto-su voz sonaba confiada

-hijo… tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo su padre, haciendo que volteara a verlo-Nina y yo, nos vamos a casar-el rostro del joven quedó sin expresión alguna, ¡diablos era rápida!, esa mujerzuela ya la había hecho, no podía permitirlo… era obvio que la tipa quería el dinero de su padre, ¿Cómo era posible que este no lo notara?, no quería ser cruel, pero una mujer tan atractiva como ella no se fijaría en un vejestorio como él a menos que tuviera una gran cuenta bancaria.

-¿de dónde sacaste a esa prostituta padre?-preguntó sin arrugarse, como si hubiera preguntado algo normal

-¡Vegeta!-habló fuerte su padre, miró a la chica, y esta solo sonreía burlonamente, ahí lo comprendió todo. La mujer era buena, sabía lo que hacía, estaba preparada para todo-te prohíbo que hables así de Nina, será tu madre así que-al escuchar eso último Vegeta quiso escupir el vino, ¿estaba loco? Esa mujer podía ser cualquier cosa menos su madre.

-no seas absurdo viejo, date cuenta que te está usando-dijo como si la mujer no estuviera ahí sentada, ella en cambio, no prestaba atención a la discusión, leía el menú tranquilamente, eso le enfureció-¿de qué catálogo saliste?-dijo con desdén

-de "Señoritas lindas"-dijo sin mirarlo, Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿se estaba burlando de él?, conocía ese servicio… era un club de damas de compañía, y sabía que su padre recurría seguido a ese lugar. Miró a su padre buscando una explicación y lo vio sonreír con entusiasmo

-¿me estás jodiendo?-preguntó al aire-¿eso es verdad viejo?

-si… ahí la conocí-confesó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-y ¿eres idiota o te haces? ¡Te está usando!-exclamó molesto, miró a la chica que parecía que lo observaba, la maldita no paraba de sonreír, como si se estuviera burlando, sentía la sangre hervirle ¿Cómo su padre podía ser tan imbécil? Estaba como ciego con esa mujer…

-hijo… no vine aquí a buscar tu aprobación, solo quería que se conocieran-habló calmado el hombre de bigote

-permiso, iré al tocador-hablo la rubia levantándose, no antes de mirar fijamente a Vegeta, por un momento sintió que lo estaba provocando, iba insultarla hasta que notó como le daba una sonrisa coqueta y se iba, ¿Cómo su padre no notaba lo zorra que era esa mujer?

-¿padre esto es en serio?-preguntó intentando sacar el sentido común que hace mucho tiempo su viejo había olvidado

-hijo… estoy viejo, quiero pasar mi último tiempo con alguien… y Nina… es encantadora-dijo mientras tomaba su copa, y alzaba la mano para llamar al mozo-quiero langosta a la mantequilla, y para mi mujer….. mmmm salmón ahumado, ¿Qué vas a pedir tú Vegeta?

-…. Me largo-dijo sin prestarle más atención a su padre.

Caminó molesto hasta la salida, no lograba entender cómo era posible que al llegar a cierta edad los hombres se volvieran tan estúpidos por un par de ojos bonitos y cuerpo sensual. Prefería mil veces que disfrutara con ella un tiempo, pero ¿casarse?, era obvio que con eso la mujerzuela buscaba el dinero de él, debía encontrar el modo para hacerlo disuadir de esa estúpida decisión, no podía dejar que hiciera el ridículo en frente de su nariz, era su padre, sería el hazme reír de la alta sociedad, casándose con una puta, ¡más encima no tuvo el reparo de negar que era una zorra! Y aun así su padre estaba hipnotizado con esa rubia.

No podía negar que la mujer era hermosa, demasiado, peligrosamente hermosa, pero podía notar lo falsa que era, de esas que se maquillaba hasta para ir a comprar el pan, que no dejaba las lentejuelas de un traje y unos tacones altos, y el color de su pelo no dejaba de darle desconfianza, lucía como toda una trepadora, las conocía bien, se involucraba seguido con mujeres, y había estado con una alta gama de variedades, en todo el sentido. Desde modelos, zorras hasta abogadas, y compañeras de Universidad.

Por último si fuera una mujer decente no le haría tanto problema, pero el saber que era de "Señoritas lindas" hacía inevitable el no confiar.

Decidido a probarle a su padre que ella estaba interesada en su dinero, se quedó en su auto esperando a que salieran del restaurant, los seguiría y sabría donde vivía esa peligrosa mujer, la encararía y la obligaría a alejarse de su padre. Podría tenderle una trampa… claro, seducirla y luego sacarle fotos y mostrárselo a su padre. Sería un gran dolor para el viejo pero debía hacerlo.

El patrimonio familiar estaba en juego.

Se quedó esperando en su auto atento a la gente que salía del recinto, estaba aburrido de esperar por lo que decidió hablar con alguien, sacó su móvil y revisó sus redes sociales, suspiró y volvió a mirar al frente.

Le habló por chat a su hermano menor, contándole todo lo sucedido, incluyendo su plan de desenmascarar a la mujer, no creyó que su hermano le respondiera tan rápido, a los cinco minutos ya tenía un mensaje de él.

" _Vino a verme hace un mes con ella, es bastante guapa… no sabía eso de que era una dama de compañía, si es así seguramente está por interés con el viejo"_ ósea que su hermano ya sabía de qué se casaría el viejo, ¿y por qué no se lo dijo?... claro, Tarble era mucho más relajado que él, creía que su padre tenía derecho a hacer su vida, confiaba en que se podía enamorar de nuevo, aunque fuera de jovencitas que podían ser incluso sus hijas, pero Vegeta no estaba de acuerdo con ello, es verdad que podía encontrar el amor de nuevo, pero con la clase de mujeres que su padre se involucraba, definitivamente nunca sería amor correspondido, claro que lo amarían, pero solo por su dinero, en el fondo quería cuidar al viejo, no dejaría que se aprovechara y le vieran la cara de tonto. Suspiró resignado y le contestó.

Miró a la salida del restaurant y los vio salir, tragó saliva al ver a la mujer caminar junto a su padre, él iba tomándola desde la cintura, y ella le conversaba alegremente, se sintió mal espiándolo, pero eran motivos de fuerza mayor se dijo, prendió el motor y esperó a que se alejaran un poco, empezó a seguirlos con cuidado hasta que vio que su padre dejaba a la mujer en un auto.

" _Al menos tiene auto esa zorra",_ los vio despedirse y a su padre esperar a que ella se fuera. Decidido, prendió marcha para seguir a la dueña del corazón de su padre, iba conduciendo a la misma velocidad que la mujer, cosa que era bastante rápido, notó como disminuía la velocidad y se detenía en un edificio, _"así que vive acá…"_ ¿Cómo no iba a perseguir a su padre?, se notaba que venía de una situación económica normal, el edificio era bastante simple, de hecho parecía de esos en los que arriendan piezas estudiantes, pero como iba vestida no lo parecía… claro, era una zorra, debía lucir como toda una modelo para atrapar a viejos idiotas con dinero, como su padre… antes que ingresara el vehículo, fotografió la patente, se sentía como todo un detective. Sonrió de lado y se fue del lugar.

Entró a la sala de clases con nada de ánimos, se quedó hasta tarde conversando con su hermano sobre la situación, por motivos de estudio, su hermano no podía viajar a ayudarlo, su hermano estudiaba gastronomía en Francia, mientras que él se había quedado en Japón, estudiando medicina en la mejor Universidad estatal del país. Iba ya en su quinto año, le iba bastante bien, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba haciendo horas de práctica en el hospital, pero la mañana la invertía en ramos generales, como el que tenía temprano ese día, una clase de administración, eran aburridas para él, pero se exigía asistencia del 100%, por lo que prefería no pensar en el asunto y simplemente asistir.

Eran clases en las que asistían muchos alumnos de otras carreras, como eran asignaturas generales, concordaban con la malla curricular de la mayoría de las carreras de la facultad de ciencias.

Se sentó en el último asiento junto a la ventana y esperó, miró la hora y para variar el profesor iba atrasado.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?

-bastante divertida-al oír esa voz tuvo que alzar de inmediato la vista, pero no vio ninguna cabellera rubia en el salón. Quizás estaba alucinando demasiado con el tema, y con la peligrosa sirena rubia. Demasiado quizás.

No podía evitar que el tema volviera a sus pensamientos, más bien ella, le molestaba admitir que había quedado embobado con la belleza de la zorra de su padre, hace tiempo que no veía una mujer tan bella, por lo general no andaba buscando mujeres, estas simplemente llegaban, en una fiesta o alguna salida con amigos, no tenía que hacer mayor esfuerzo para conseguir sexo por una noche, no era de andar de noviazgos, no había llegado la mujer que lo motivara a pensar en ser fiel y dedicarse a una relación de amor.

La clase pasó bastante rápida, eran solo dos horas, pero por lo habitual se le hacían bastante lentas al ser tan aburrida la materia. Recogió sus cosas con calma y caminó a la salida, no pudo evitar bajar la vista hasta el último puesto cerca de la puerta. Esa chica siempre le llamaba la atención, no sabía su nombre, ni que estudiaba, solo se dedicaba a mirarla.

Era hermosa, su cabello turquesa fue lo que le llamó la atención, era un color tan exótico, si lo teñía para llamar la atención, le gustaría decirle que no era necesario, su rostro era bastante agraciado, y su físico atractivo, no lo necesitaba, tenía unos ojos azules que parecían estar a juego con su pelo, no se dio cuenta que se había quedado mucho rato observándola hasta que la muchacha alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de él, iba a desviar la mirada pero cuando la muchacha le sonrió, quedó pasmado, la chica lucía una sonrisa ladina burlona, igual que Nina… la estudió un momento y notó, que el color de piel de la rubia era igual al de ella, por eso le era familiar la mujerzuela.

Salió rápido de la sala y caminó hasta su auto, respiró agitado y trató de calmarse, la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, la futura esposa de su padre estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos, y lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, el verla y oírla lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Subió a su auto y sin prender marcha todavía, vio como la muchacha se acercaba al estacionamiento.

Intentó ignorarla cuando pasó cerca, la siguió por el espejo retrovisor y la vio… subirse a un auto igual al de Nina.

Tragó en seco y buscó en su teléfono la foto de la patente, esperó que la chica saliera del estacionamiento para comprobarlo. Sonrió de lado y prendió el motor y la siguió. Era ella.

Estaba emocionado, la había pillado, ¡le mentía a su padre!, ella no era la mujer que le hacía creer a su padre, y con eso, él se olvidaría de ella, de eso estaba seguro.

Esta vez no se quedó afuera del edificio, entró sigilosamente siguiendo cada paso que ella daba, cuando la vio entrar en su departamento sonrió triunfante.

Tocó el timbre y esperó, pasaron unos minutos hasta que abrió la puerta su compañera de Universidad.

-Hola Nina-la muchacha quedó en silencio, observándolo fijamente a los ojos, quería ver en su rostro miedo y sorpresa por haber sido descubierta, esperaba escucharla rogar que no le dijera nada a su padre, pero al verla sonreír, el que se sorprendió fue él.

-hola hijo-respondió con un tono burlesco.

* * *

gracias por leer C: cualquier duda o algo no dude en dejar su review


	2. Chapter 2

gracias por sus review :D! espero que les guste esta humilde historia c:

* * *

Entró al departamento de la joven apartándola bruscamente de la puerta, miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió un poco, el lugar estaba repleto de ropa tirada por todos lados, basura de comida chatarra, cuadernos y trabajos desparramados, era un desorden, ni siquiera en su adolescencia su habitación lució así, se asombró un poco al pensar en una mujer que viviera en esas condiciones. Se volteó a verla, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, apoyada en su espalda, mirándolo fijamente, sin una cuota de duda en su mirada o postura.

Sus ojos zafiro se encontraron con los ébanos de él, no supo por cuanto tiempo, sintió que fue una eternidad, por un momento pensó en razonar con ella, en darle la opción de que se retirara del juego limpiamente, sin herir a terceros, en este caso, a su padre.

Pero había algo en la postura decidida de la mujer, que lo descolocaba, que le molestaba y le hacía hervir la sangre de furia, ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan orgullosa en su posición? ¡Había perdido! Él la tenía en su mano, le diría a su padre y ella saldría del juego con las manos vacías.

No había otra opción, no la conocía pero su intuición no le fallaba, esa mujer era peligrosa, no podía irse por el camino fácil, ella no daría su brazo a torcer. De eso estaba seguro, le costaba admitir que aquella mujer que siempre miraba en la clase de administración no era otra más que Nina… si hubiera hablado con ella antes, cosa que no hizo por orgullo, él no se acercaría a una mujer a cortejarla, tarde o temprano las mujeres que le atraían se acercaban, él no movía un dedo, pero con ella fue distinto, eso jamás pasó, nunca cruzó palabras con ella, si hubiera conversado con ella, si se hubieran dirigido algunas palabras antes, seguramente la hubiera descubierto la misma noche de la cena. No habría tenido dudas.

¿Por eso lo miraba con burla esa noche? ¿Ella lo había reconocido? Claro, tenía fama en la Universidad, de buen estudiante y de un casanova… hasta a él le habían llegado rumores de su propia persona, cuentos que nunca pasaron, otros a medias, y algunos acertados. Le sorprendía la imaginación que tenían para inventar cosas, y también, el interés que tenían en su vida.

-¿quieres una taza de té?-la voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lucía tranquila, demasiado para su gusto.

-¿me quieres joder?-preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza, bajo toda esa ropa, estaba ese cuerpo de sirena que había tenido la mala suerte de conocer.

-¡pero que grosero! Le diré a tu padre-se burló

-basta de juegos Nina-se acercó a ella acortando la distancia a unos diez centímetros, podía apreciar con detenimiento las delicadas facciones de la chica, su rostro redondo la hacía lucir un poco infantil, sus labios rosados y carnosos lo invitaban a probarlos, y sus ojos… sus ojos de un azul tan profundo que lo cautivaban, era como si el mar estuviera encerrado en sus iris, profundo y lleno de secretos.

-deberías llamarme madre, Vegeta-siguió burlándose

-¿crees que llegarás a serlo con lo que le diré a mi padre?-respondió con actitud de suficiencia

-mmm y ¿Qué le dirás a tu padre?-preguntó con un tono de voz juguetón, acortando aún más la distancia de ambos, él era más alto que ella por solo unos centímetros, podía sentir la respiración de la mujer en su rostro, tragó saliva disimulando su ansiedad, la cercanía de ella lo estaba provocando, y no demostraría un ápice de sumisión ante sus encantos femeninos.

-la verdad-respondió roncamente

-y ¿Cuál es la verdad?-siguió jugando con él, esa mujer lo estaba sacando de quicio, recién la conocía hace un día apenas y ya le desagradaba, no quería imaginar tener que convivir con esa arpía un día más.

-que eres una farsante-contestó acercándose al rostro femenino, estaban ahí, a tres centímetros de distancia, provocándose, ¿quién caería primero?

-¿una farsante? No… estás mal Vegeta Ouji-habló calmadamente

-mi vista no está mal-dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella

-y ¿Qué es lo que ves?-pronuncio lentamente, bajando el tono de voz, provocándole un espasmo en el cuerpo masculino, trató de calmarse y no demostrarle lo que ella estaba provocándole.

-que no eres ni rubia ni de ojos verdes… que finges ser alguien que no eres-sus labios rosados se abrieron levemente

-¿crees que le importe?-preguntó fingiendo preocupación, Vegeta frunció el entrecejo, esa mujer lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor

-¿Qué crees tú farsante?

-mmm que no le importará… sigo siendo hermosa ¿no?-contuvo la respiración cuando la mujer se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios-no es necesario que se lo digas Vegeta… podemos arreglarlo entre nosotros ¿te gusta la idea?-al comprender a lo que se refería la mujer, tomó sus brazos con sus manos de forma brusca y la empujó hasta chocar con un mueble, corrió la ropa y papeles de la superficie y la sentó, sin soltar su agarre, se acercó al rostro de la joven, la mujer lo miraba atentamente, respirando agitadamente.

-quizás podamos "arreglarlo" a tu manera, después que se lo diga a mi padre-habló rosando sus labios con los de él, y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, soltó a la mujer de su padre y salió rápidamente del departamento de la mujer.

La chica trató de contener la respiración, creyó que la besaría, y se había preparado para ello. Ese hombre sí que tenía bien ganada su fama… era endemoniadamente atractivo, su cuerpo era como un imán que atraía con su fuerte magnetismo. Suspiró y se bajó de la mesa, y se quedó de pie pensando.

Conocía a Vegeta, como no conocerlo, la mayoría de las chicas hablaban de él, de lo buen amante que era, de lo buen estudiante que era, que venía de una familia adinerada, etc… hace un par de años que se encontraban en la misma clase, y entendió porque hablaban tanto de él, el hombre era demasiado guapo, si hubieran entablado conversación de otra forma, en otra situación, quizás pudieron ser amigos, o incluso amantes… pero no. Rió mentalmente y sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó a su futuro esposo.

Él ya le había advertido sobre su hijo mayor, que sería complicado conseguir su aprobación, por eso debían casarse, así Vegeta no podría meterse, no tendría derecho a opinar u oponerse.

Era todo lo contrario a su otro hijo, él menor había sido cortés y amable, no había cuestionado nada, ni mucho menos la había insultado, rió al recordar la noche anterior, no creyó que la trataría así, lo había subestimado, pero la apariencia que usaba para trabajar estaba dando resultados, su rol de chica fácil funcionaba a la perfección.

El teléfono del padre del chico arrogante no contestó, sonaba apagado, suspiró y dejó el móvil en la mesa, se sacó la casaca y la dejó en el sofá, caminó a su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama, debía descansar un momento, ya que esa noche sería la última de su trabajo.

…...

Moría de ganas de ir a la casona familiar y decirle a su padre lo que acababa de descubrir. Esa chica tenía los días contados, cuando su padre se enterara la sacaría de su vida, estaba seguro de ello.

Su padre no toleraba las mentiras al igual que él, sintió pena por el viejo, lo vio tan entusiasmado con Nina, que empezaba a dudar en confesarle el secreto de esa mujer, no quería herirlo, la decepción que sufriría en el momento en que le dijera lo estaba haciendo sentir culpable, pero tampoco podía dejar que esa mujer se saliera con la suya, si al menos hubiera sido honesta… y haberse presentado como realmente era… quizás no le habría molestado tanto, y hasta… pudo hacer un esfuerzo por llevar las cosas en calma por su padre.

La imagen de ella sometida entre sus brazos encima del mueble no dejaba su cabeza, pudo ver que Nina también lo deseaba, se arrepentía de haber dejado a su orgullo hablar, hubiera querido probarla en ese momento, pero no podía darse ese lujo, ella era una farsante, le mentía a su padre, trabajaba como prostituta y quería quitarle el dinero a su padre… él no podía caer tan bajo y engañar de ese modo a su padre. Muy prostituta que fuera, su padre estaba interesado en ella, al punto que la haría su mujer por escrito…siempre creyó que su padre había estado muy enamorado de su madre, como nunca lo vio en nada serio con una mujer, y ahora… ahora que quería volver a casarse lo hacía dudar, no era que creyera que no podía volver a amar, pero el que sucumbiera a los brazos de esa Nina era lo que lo hacía repudiar la idea, no podía comparar a su madre con aquella mujer fácil… claro, ella era más hermosa… pero seguía siendo una prostituta mentirosa.

Detuvo su auto en el Hospital público de la ciudad, suspiró resignado y salió del automóvil de mala gana. Sería una larga jornada.

Abrió su casillero y sacó su delantal, abotonaba la prenda mirando el interior de la casilla.

-luces fatal-la voz de su compañero rompió el silencio de la habitación

-deja de fastidiar Kakarotto-su compañero de Universidad que conocía de toda la vida, era un amigo de infancia, sus padres se conocían desde antes que ellos nacieran, el padre de Kakarotto era un prestigiado abogado, muchas veces trabajó para la compañía hotelera de su padre, el hermano mayor de su amigo también era abogado, solo Kakarotto había decidido estudiar medicina, al igual que él. Kakarotto era un hombre amigable y alegre, igual de casanova que él, solían salir juntos a disfrutar un buen rato con chicas, últimamente no lo hacían seguido, quedaban cansados después de tantas horas en el Hospital.

-algo te pasó-habló sin mirarlo, abriendo el casillero contiguo al suyo-¿Qué es?

-ni te lo imaginas-sonrió de lado-el viejo nuevamente anda con una puta-bufó al recordar a la mujer

-y ¿la novedad sería?-preguntó confundido, sabía que el padre de su amigo, desde que falleció su mujer que actuaba extraño, después empezó a recurrir a prostíbulos y club de damas de compañía.

-se casará con una-dijo riendo irónicamente-está demasiado buena la maldita… pero está detrás del billete del viejo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-se volteó a verlo mientras abotonaba su delantal blanco

-porque lo engaña-cerró el candado y giró a ver a su amigo-se disfraza, y la mejor parte-sonrió burlesco-es una compañera de la U

-¿Cuál es? Si es tan guapa como dices debo ubicarla-preguntó interesado mientras salían del cuarto y caminaban por el pasillo

-no sé si la ubiques… no es de nuestro entorno-pensó un momento-tiene el pelo turquesa y ojos-

-azules-interrumpió-si la conozco es Bulma-habló sorprendido por lo que acababa de confesarle su amigo-oh por dios… Bulma es una ¿prostituta? No puedo creerlo-decía para sí mismo

-un momento… se llama Nina ¿quién es esa Bulma?-preguntó confundido

-¿Nina? Ah… maldita sea-rió-Bulma es una chica que conocí en el laboratorio, estudia ciencias general, es demasiado inteligente, hace una especialidad en física, química e ingeniería mecánica-pausó para pensar-esa Nina de la que hablas… estoy seguro que es Bulma… es la única chica de la U con ese color de pelo… y aunque no lo creas es natural-rió mirando el rostro confundido de su amigo

-pero… ah diablos-rió molesto-claro… si trabaja en ser una zorra tiene que tener un nombre falso-analizando los detalles que le acababa de decir su amigo, su padre la había presentado como Nina… él tampoco sabía eso ¡maldita mentirosa! Tenía totalmente engañado a su padre…-¿Cómo la conociste?

-es amiga de un amigo… y me la presentó en el laboratorio, necesitaba ayuda con un trabajo… me ayudó, claro no gratis… me cobró-Vegeta bufó al oír eso último-es ella… estoy seguro… y claro, es endemoniadamente atractiva-se giró para verlo-estás en un gran embrollo

-no… le diré a mi padre que es una farsante y la dejará-respondió seguro de su plan

-no solo hablo por eso… es atractiva, eso es tu debilidad-rió por su propio comentario-es una chica con armas de tomar… yo me cuidaría, te puede salir el tiro por la culata

-já… a ella le saldrá el tiro por la culata-dijo serio mientras miraba hacia el frente-ya lo verás Kakarotto…

-si tu viejo se quería casar con ella… ¿estará enamorado?-preguntó temeroso por la respuesta

-nah… se le pasará con lo que se enterará hoy-sonrió de lado

-ten cuidado Vegeta… podrías hacerle daño-detuvieron el paso-yo me lo pensaría dos veces-le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y entró al ascensor, dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo.

Caminó hasta la sala de emergencias y se puso al día de los detalles de los pacientes, revisó los documentos y fue atendiendo a las personas de esa habitación una por una, por esas horas de trabajo, olvidó por completo su dilema con su padre.

…...

Secó su cuerpo con tranquilidad, se frotó una loción corporal y empezó a vestirse. Usó un vestido azul real de tela suave, que se adhería a su cuerpo inevitablemente, se puso unas pantys negras y se colocó sus tacones altos.

Le encantaba la siguiente parte, amarró su cabello en una coleta y se puso la malla para sujetar de manera eficaz los rebeldes mechones, abrió el estuche de sus lencillas y las lubricó con el líquido de lentes de contacto, odiaba usarlos, encontraba mucho más bellos sus ojos azules, pero debía ocultar su apariencia lo que más pudiera, se puso los verdes y empezó a maquillarse. Una vez lista, se acomodó la peluca rubia ondulada, la peinó y sonrió en frente del espejo.

Tomó su bolso y escondió su cuerpo en un abrigo largo con capucha, no podía dejar que alguien la viera salir con esas fachas de su departamento, aunque pronto todo eso terminaría… se mudaría a la mansión Ouji y ya no tendría que usar esa apariencia de mujer fácil.

Aun agradecía haberse encontrado con Vegeta Ouji en su vida, ese hombre mayor era quién la sacaría de sus miserias, le costaba asumir el error que había cometido desde niña, si hubiera sido más paciente, no habría pasado por tanta pellejería, pero ahora todo eso quedaría atrás, ese hombre le había prometido una vida nueva y su ayuda, y estaba dispuesta a usarla.

Entró a su lugar de trabajo feliz, ansiaba ver la cara que pondría su jefe cuando renunciara. En el camino se encontró con sus compañeras, meseras, bailarinas, otras damas de compañía al igual que ella, y prostitutas. Porque sí, ella no vendía su cuerpo, podía hacerlo si ella quería, pero jamás accedía a ello, le pagaban por su compañía, debía ser encantadora y coqueta, así siempre volvían y la buscaban, había estado en diferente eventos acompañando a políticos, dueños de compañías, hombres solitarios, incluso mujeres, lo que odiaba de su trabajo era el fingir ser alguien que no era. Pero pronto eso terminaría…

-Nina-se volteó a ver a su compañera, era su amiga, Milk, se conocieron en ese recinto, ambas entraron al mismo tiempo a "señoritas lindas", Milk ejercía el mismo rol que ella, usaba una peluca de pelo liso, color rojo intenso, lencillas verdes, se pintaba las cejas, ya que sus cejas negras intensas no estaban a tono con el color rojo de su cabello postizo, su amiga trabajaba ahí para ayudar a su padre, estaba muy enfermo, tenía un trabajo de mesera durante el día y por las noches de dama de compañía, siempre admiró la fuerza que tenía, jamás se mostraba triste o débil, siempre lucía alegre y fuerte-¿Qué tal te fue con el viejo?

-hola "Evangeline"-rió por el nombre de su amiga-excelente…-sonrió triunfante-me fue tan bien que vengo a renunciar-los ojos de su amiga se abrieron con sorpresa, la abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió

-¡eso es genial! Al fin podrás salir de este ridículo lugar-dijo saltando entusiasmada en su mismo lugar

-no me iré sola Milk-la susodicha la miró confundida-apenas logre mi objetivo, te sacaré de aquí… no dudes de eso-la peliroja artificial abrió los labios sorprendida

-¿a qué te refieres Bulma?-la miró confundida

-vendrás conmigo… te daré un trabajo y trasladaremos a tu padre a una clínica, lo sacaremos del Hospital público-le sonrió a su amiga

-pero Bulma… ¿Cómo conseguirás eso?-miró emocionada a su amiga

-ya lo verás… muy pronto nuestras vidas van a cambiar-abrazó a su compañera-ahora iré a hablar con Roshi-le sonrió y soltó su agarre, dejó a su amiga atrás y caminó hasta la oficina de su jefe, golpeó la puerta y esperó.

-adelante-escuchó a su jefe hablar y entró rápidamente

-hola Roshi-habló con seguridad

-¡Nina! Que gusto verte-el viejo salió de su escritorio y caminó hasta ella

-será la última vez Roshi-sonrió triunfante, el viejo la miró confundido-renuncio

-¿renuncias? ¿Estás segura?-Bulma puso sus manos en su cadera y lo miró decidida

-claro… no te molestes en mis remuneraciones ni seguros, sé que al renunciar, pierdo rodo eso-el viejo tocó su bigote pensativo

-eres una de mis mejores chicas… pero bueno… no te puedo obligar-suspiró-que te vaya bien en tu vida Nina-puso su mano en el trasero de la chica y lo acarició en movimientos circulares, ante el contacto, Bulma dio un respingo y lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡viejo pervertido!-gritó con el rostro enrojecido, salió de la oficina dejando atrás a su jefe en el suelo lamentándose por el golpe, sonrió una vez afuera, sintió vibrar su teléfono y lo revisó, su amiga le había dejado un mensaje, no podría despedirse de ella, ya se había ido a trabajar.

Entró a su auto y se sacó la peluca con efusividad, destrozó la malla con nada de cuidado, buscó en su bolso el estuche de los lentes de contacto y con su espejo de mano, procedió a sacarse las molestas lencillas.

Era libre ¡ya no trabajaría soportando a idiotas! Bueno… ahora tendría que soportar a uno solo, y sabía que sería complejo, podía tener a cualquiera en la palma de su mano, pero el hijo de su salvador… sería difícil de manejar.

Ese hombre la quería fuera de su familia, y ella no se lo haría sencillo, Bulma Brief siempre conseguía lo que quería.

* * *

gracias por leer c: y si se quiere dar la molestia de dejar un comentario, bienvenido sea C:


	3. Chapter 3

holi! aquí ta la conti :D gracias por sus comentarios

sorry si me demoro mucho, pero estoy siguiendo cuatro historias a la ves xDD se me ocurrían cosas

y no pude evitar publicarlas ajajajaj xDD estoy bastante entusiasmada con una pero bueno xD que se le va a hacer

* * *

Suspiró con pesadez, el día había resultado increíblemente agotador. Cada día en el Hospital era así, quizás por ser un recinto de salud público que el trabajo no cesaba… de todas formas le gustaba. Tenía planes a futuro de seguir trabajando en él. Podía ser demasiado frívolo, pero no le importaba ganar menos que sus colegas por emprender en un Hospital, tenía la fortuna de su familia si quería darse los lujos de siempre ¿Qué importaba? Ah sí… algo importaba, que había una zorra rondando su herencia.

Entró a su auto y encendió el motor, condujo hasta su departamento que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad, un edificio elegante y seguro. Aparcó en su estacionamiento privado dentro del inmueble y se dirigió al ascensor.

No podía evitar pensar en Nina, que ahora resultaba que se llamaba Bulma, giró la cabeza en negación, ¿cómo no pensó en eso?, le costaba creer lo falsa que podía ser… se sentía un poco ofuscado, no era justo que una mujer tan hermosa y atractiva resultara ser una zorra oportunista y mentirosa. Parecía casi una broma o un castigo… ¿Por qué un castigo? Aah si… porque le gustaba. Le gustaba su compañera de clases. Le atraía. Y ahora eso debía morir. Cualquier deseo que pudo haber sentido por ella debía extinguirse.

Primero que nada, porque era una mentirosa, odiaba las mentiras… era falsa, fingía ser alguien quién no era realmente, segundo, era una zorra… una oportunista mentirosa e interesada… y tercero (debía repetirse constantemente que era lo más importante) su padre estaba con ella.

¡Tanta mala suerte! Pero… su padre conocía a Nina, no a Bulma. A él le gustaba Bulma, su compañera de clases… a Nina la encontró endemoniadamente sexy, pero a la vez no la toleró por darse cuenta de sus intenciones… pero ¡eran la misma persona! ¿Cuántas veces debía repetírselo? ¡Bulma era la falsa mentirosa y zorra al igual que Nina!

¿Qué sería de su padre al enterarse de la verdad?... quería pensar que no sería un problema, de todas formas no la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, solo eran cuatro meses y en cuatro meses era imposible enamorarse hasta la perdición. En el futuro se lo agradecería… y ella, bueno ella tendría que salir de la vida de su padre.

Y… quedaría disponible. Quizás él podía ayudarla en sus problemas económicos, y podrían mantener una relación... ¡NO! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Él estaba haciendo eso para liberar a su padre de esa farsante! No para quitársela y quedarse con ella… se sentía como el ser más repudiable del mundo… esa mujer no merecía nada de ellos. Solo su repulsión.

Entró a su departamento y se bañó rápidamente. Estaba ansioso, terminaría de vestirse e iría a la mansión de su familia, donde vivía su padre.

No podía esperar más, debía decirle a su viejo y liberarlo de esa mujer… de esa hermosa y atractiva mujer…

Si él fuera su padre… si él fuera su padre ¿querría que le dijeran algo así? ¿Preferiría hacer la vista gorda y disfrutar de la belleza de mujer que tenía?... no. Ella era una mentirosa, no podría mantener a una mujer mentirosa ¿o sí? ¡No! Esa mujer sabía lo que hacía, usaba sus encantos femeninos para volver loco a los hombres, y lo estaba consiguiendo… era bastante buena en lo que hacía, debía reconocerlo… al punto que en solo cuatro meses consiguió que su viejo quisiera casarse con ella hablaba bastante bien de su poder de convencimiento… y además… a él también lo estaba inquietando, aunque no lo asumiera.

No dejaba de pensar en cuando la tuvo apresada encima del mueble, su respiración cerca, su aroma embriagando sus sentidos. Su delicado cuerpo respirando agitado… ella también lo quería, se le notaba. ¡Maldición! Todo estaba mal… ¿Por qué debió conocerla así? Si hubiera sido otra situación… otro contexto, si hubiera dejado su orgullo de lado y se le hubiera acercado como quería, haberla conocido antes, nada de esto estaría pasando… sería él quién gozara de ella, no su padre… un momento ¡su padre! ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Pensando en que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella en vez de pensar en cómo estaría su padre con toda la situación… pero no podía evitarlo. Todo había empezado con querer arruinar el matrimonio de su padre con Nina, y ahora todo finalizaba con sus dudas frente a desenmascarar a Bulma en frente de su viejo. Si hacía eso ¿ella querría salir con él después?... definitivamente era un egoísta y arrogante… ¿era en lo único que podía pensar? ¿En él mismo? ¡En él y una noche de sexo apasionado con su compañera de clases! Era un hombre miserable… miserable y arrogante.

Se puso unos vaqueros desgastados de color azul, una ramera de manga larga de color negro, tomó su chaqueta negra y sus llaves y salió nuevamente de su hogar.

No tenía claro cómo empezar a decirle a su padre la mentira de Nina… ¿Cómo decirle que la mujer que él creía que amaba era una farsante? ¿Qué no existía?... temía por los sentimientos de su viejo… ¡qué dilema! Decir o no decir la farsa de esa mujer… lo mejor era decidirlo en el momento, lo persuadiría de dejar a la perra, abrirle los ojos, y si eso no funcionaba… tendría que decir la verdad.

Solo esperaba que su padre entendiera, para no recurrir a desenmascarar a la mujer. Si lo hacía, temía por los sentimientos de su progenitor. No quería hacerlo sufrir… pero él no sería quién lo hiciera sufrir… no ¡era la perra de Nina/Bulma! Maldita mujer que se apareció en el camino de la familia Ouji.

Se fue todo el camino pensando en la forma en que trataría de convencer a su viejo, cuando llegó a la mansión familiar, presionó el timbre y esperó a que le respondieran, después de unos minutos escuchó una voz familiar atendiéndolo. El portón eléctrico se abrió a los segundos.

La casona seguía igual que siempre… el amplio y frondoso jardín demostraba su cuidado incluso con el paisaje a oscuras, iluminado solamente por las lámparas que se ubicaban en las murallas externas del recinto. A su padre y a él no les interesaba la botánica, si fuera por ellos no perderían tiempo ni dinero en el patio, pero Tarble había insistido en que lo cuidaran… ya que era un tesoro invaluable para su fallecida madre. Era ella quién se encargaba de preservar las plantas y las flores del lugar, el hermano menor exigió que siguieran cuidándolo en honor a su madre, y a ante ello, ninguno de los Vegetas pudo negarse.

Aparcó su automóvil en el estacionamiento delantero, como no estaría mucho tiempo en la residencia no era necesario tomarse mayor molestia.

Aún conservaba la llave de la mansión, su padre le había insistido que algún día él volvería a vivir en aquél lugar, "estás muy equivocado viejo…" se decía así mismo cada vez que lo recordaba, jamás volvería a su antigua casa, le traía demasiados recuerdos que prefería mantener en el olvido… para los tres Ouji, la muerte de su madre les había afectado demasiado, toda la casa tenía impregnada la presencia de ella. Y por muy irónico que les resultara, ninguno quería remodelar la casa. Para los menores, había sido el empujón que tuvieron para salir de su hogar, Vegeta fue quién se independizó primero, había comprado su departamento en el centro de la ciudad y se largó sin pensarlo dos veces, no hizo caso a las peticiones de su padre… y ahora que lo pensaba, habían sido demasiado egoístas con el viejo. Él al menos… se había largado de su casa dejándolo solo con los recuerdos de su madre, y cuando se fue el menor, había quedado en completa soledad en esa enorme mansión repleta de memorias y con un puñado de empleados. Y aun así le molestaba la idea de que se volviera a casar, se defendía con la idea de que no le gustaba que saliera con jóvenes, desconfiaba del tipo de mujeres con las que su padre se involucraba, en ese sentido estaba pendiente de que no usarán al viejo, y ahora… una recién aparecida echaría a perder todos sus esfuerzos. No lo permitiría… no dejaría que se casara con ella por nada en el mundo.

Ingresó la llave en la cerradura de la majestuosa puerta y entró mirando a su alrededor, como si nunca hubiera estado allí antes.

Las alfombras seguían en buen estado, los muebles y las pinturas instalados en el mismo lugar de siempre…

-joven Vegeta-saludó una de las nuevas empleadas, una chica alta y de buen cuerpo, en una de sus visitas había compartido un revolcón con aquella mujer-que gusto verlo por aquí-dijo coquetamente, el futuro doctor le sonrió sensualmente (aunque fue involuntario) y subió las escaleras, miró la hora en su teléfono móvil, las 8pm, a esa hora seguía en su despacho.

Se adentró en el pasillo y caminó hasta el fondo, se detuvo en la última habitación y golpeó dos veces, escuchó un "adelante", respiró profundamente y entró dejando todas las dudas y temores fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Miró el interior con nostalgia, el escritorio de raulí rojo seguía en el mismo lugar, de espaldas al enorme ventanal con cortinas de color damasco, las murallas blanco perla, el par estantes llenos de libros, la alfombra felpuda burdeo resaltaba en el suelo de madera.

Su padre estaba sentado en la silla giratoria detrás del escritorio con la laptop encendida, despegó la mirada de la pantalla del computador y alzó la cabeza hasta la entrada de la habitación, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su primogénito.

-¡hijo!-saludó emocionado, su retoño no iba seguido a la casa, por lo general era él quién lo visitaba en su departamento o se juntaban a comer-que sorpresa

-hola viejo-saludó con su postura de siempre, se sentó en la silla en frente a él.

-milagro que vienes a visitar a tu padre-miraba a su hijo con emoción, Vegeta frunció el entrecejo incomodo… a veces le costaba ponerse en el lugar de su padre, quizás nunca lo entendería hasta que él mismo fuera padre.

-hmp-gruñó-¿en qué estás?

-revisaba las acciones del hotel-musitó mirando la pantalla del portátil-¿te quedas a cenar?

-seguro porque no…-no miraba un punto fijo, sentía una presión en el estómago, estaba nervioso.

-¡eso es genial!-dijo animado

-seguro…-musitó despacio, no notó la mirada de preocupación de su progenitor

-¿sucede algo Vegeta?-alzó la mirada hasta el adulto y se quedó pensativo-¿hay algo que tengas que decirme?-el menor tragó saliva

-uhm… sí-su padre sonrió al ver la actitud de su hijo, le recordó cuando el niño hacía alguna travesura, o cuando muy a regañadientes le pedía algún consejo, a pesar de los años, nunca dejaría de ser su hijo, le costaba verlo como un adulto independiente.

-vamos… dilo con confianza-sonrió paternal

-hmp siempre tengo confianza-dijo seguro, le molestaba que su padre lo siguiera tratando como un niño. Siempre creyó que sería su madre quién no asumiría que ya estaba grande, pero cuando aún estaba viva, seguía siendo su padre quién no reconocía que sus hijos ya eran adultos y debían hacer su vida.

-como digas-rió bajo-la próxima semana viene Tarble-dijo ilusionado

-¿sí? No me dijo nada el mocoso-frunció el entrecejo extrañado mirando los papeles que su padre tenía esparramado en el mueble, vio las manos del hombre recogiendo todo y guardándolo en el cajón con llave, le pareció curiosa la actitud pero lo dejó pasar.

-hoy lo decidió… creo que adelantaron las vacaciones-sonrió nervioso, Vegeta estudió las facciones de su viejo un momento, parecía como si ocultara algo en esos papeles, el hombre no era bueno para mentir.

-ya veo… Padre… quiero hablar sobre lo de anoche-habló fingiendo indiferencia, el hombre se acomodó en la espalda de la silla, lo vio tocándose el bigote con los dedos.

-dime-musitó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-¿de verdad pretendes casarte con esa…tipa?-preguntó alzando una ceja

-eso dije-respondió al instante, el menor frunció las cejas

-viejo… la conoces hace cuatro meses-habló con tono de voz reprochadora-¿cómo puedes decidir algo así?

-si eso es lo que te molesta… puedo esperar para casarme-se encogió de hombros, Vegeta negó con la cabeza y se acercó más al mueble

-¡no te cases con ella! es una zorra-abrió los ojos intentando haciéndose entender-solo quiere tu dinero viejo

-ella no es una zorra-dijo tranquilo, el menor soltó un bufido burlesco-trabajaba como dama de compañía… solo eso

-¿trabajaba?-alzó una ceja

-si… renunció hoy-Vegeta hijo frunció el entrecejo

-está confiada en que la mantendrás-dijo burlesco

-lo haré…

-¿estás loco? ¿cómo puedes querer casarte y mantener a una zorra? ¡Se la han tirado muchos viejos como tú!-vio a su padre fruncir las cejas molesto

-ya te dije que no es una zorra-alzó un poco la voz-era una dama de compañía

-¿y a qué acompañan? ¡A tirar!-se exaltó

-no hijo… estás mal-negó con la cabeza-de todos modos eso a mí no me importa

-¿cómo no te importa que tu mujer ande de puta?-dijo extrañado

-ya te dije que no es una puta…-rodó los ojos con molestia

-padre… quiere tu dinero-sentenció con pesadez

-Vegeta, si lo que te importa es tu patrimonio-hizo una pausa-no usaré nada de tu hermano o tuyo-el menor lo miró extrañado sin comprender-dividí el patrimonio de la familia, sus partes no las tocaré

-pero viejo ¿te das cuenta? Asumes que la tipa esa está contigo por tu dinero, por algo tomaste esa medida-habló enojado

-es asunto mío Vegeta-se encogió de hombros-es mi dinero y si te molesta tanto no me casaré

-pero mantendrás igual a la zorra-dijo con desprecio

-¡basta! No es una zorra-habló molesto, Vegeta lo miró sorprendido, su padre no solía enojarse-es la última vez que hablas así de Nina-el menor apretó los puños con molestia y se puso de pie fastidiado

-¡está engañándote!-su padre lo miró confundido-¡se disfraza!

-¿de qué hablas hijo?-preguntó sonriendo ladinamente

-no es rubia, usa una peluca y sus ojos tampoco son verdes ¡es una farsa! Esa perra te engaña-observó a su padre pero no vio ninguna reacción, se asustó… ¿estaba en shock? En su interior rogaba que abriera la boca, que dijera algo, esa actitud tranquila solo lo inquietaba

-sigue siendo la mujer que quiero-el menor rodó los ojos molesto

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡No es como la conoces!-alzó la voz-no es la despampanante mujer que llevaste a cenar

-hijo…-

-¡no padre! Debes entender que esa mujer es una farsante ¡ni siquiera se llama Nina! Su nombre es Bulma ¿sabías que es una compañera de Universidad?-preguntó con superioridad, el mayor suspiró resignado. El pecho de Vegeta se comprimió, sintió lástima por su padre, no quería decirle de esa forma… volvió a sentarse

-¿y sabes que me dijo Roshi?-una voz femenina se escuchó a la vez que la puerta de la habitación se abría, ambos hombres miraron en dirección de la entrada, el menor abrió los ojos impactado no pudo evitar que se le cayera la quijada al verla, ahí estaba ella… Bulma.

La mujer vestía un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo, usaba pantys negras y tacones altos, su pelo turquesa caía en cascada, y en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con dos juegos de tazas. Bulma vio la escena incomoda, se quedó de pie en la entrada y miró a ambos hombres. Sonrió y caminó hacia ellos.

-hola Vegeta-dijo confiada, el nombrado la observó consternado… todo lo que acababa de decirle a su padre estaba ahí de pie, con ellos-siento interrumpir… no sabía que estabas aquí-sonrió cálidamente

-no te preocupes-habló el mayor-Vegeta se quedará a cenar-sonrió mirando a su hijo, el menor estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿quieres un café?-le preguntó al hijo-íbamos a beber café, no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo cortésmente. Vegeta la observó fijamente, no tenía esa actitud soberbia de la mañana, ¿pensaba que mostrándose agradable él dejaría pasar la situación?

-¿siempre lo supiste?-preguntó el menor mirando fijamente a la mujer, su padre lo observó serio

-si-respondió al instante

-y ¿Por qué la presentaste como Nina?-no despegaba la mirada de la mujer mientras hablaba con su progenitor

-me gusta el nombre de Nina…-musitó sonando poco convencido, miró a su hijo cuando por fin giró a verlo a la cara, notaba la confusión en el rostro del menor, se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, ambos Ouji se miraban a los ojos, la mujer observaba la escena en silencio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. El silencio fue interrumpido por una llamada telefónica.

Era el celular del mayor, lo vieron buscar el móvil nerviosamente, pasaron unos cinco minutos y el hombre no encontró el teléfono, este dejó de sonar y al siguiente minuto volvió a hacer ruido, el padre removió las carpetas del escritorio, abrió un cajón y encontró el molesto celular, lo tomó y miró la pantalla, musitó un "disculpen" y se levantó del escritorio, caminó a la salida mientras contestaba la llamada.

Bulma tragó saliva y tomó una taza de la bandeja, agregó azúcar y revolvió en silencio, miró al joven y sonrió burlesca, este miraba la silla vacía de su padre.

-¿te traigo un café?-Vegeta giró para ver a la chica, ahí estaba esa actitud burlona y soberbia de antes, se sintió humillado… creyó que podría "salvar" a su padre de las garras de esa mujer. Se levantó abruptamente de su lugar, sin despegar la mirada del rostro de la peliturquesa.

-¿corriste y le contaste a mi padre antes que yo lo hiciera?-preguntó con un tono de voz ronco, la muchacha dio un sorbo al líquido y depositó la taza en la bandeja.

-¿tú que crees?-preguntó inocente, el Ouji frunció las cejas molesto se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer y la miró fríamente.

-no te casarás con mi padre perra-la sonrisa de la chica no se borraba de su rostro, la vio desviar la mirada hacia el suelo sin dejar de sonreír-no creas que porque él sabe que eres una farsante, dejaré de hacerte la vida imposible

-¿Por qué no dejas a tu padre ser feliz?-preguntó volviendo a verlo-¿estás celoso?-sonrió maliciosamente, Vegeta abrió la boca un segundo y la cerró al siguiente intentando ocultar su impresión-oh… no debes estarlo-se acercó cortando la distancia entre ellos tal como lo hicieron en la mañana-pueden compartirme-sintió excitarse con ese pensamiento, por un segundo lo imaginó y le gustó, la idea de poder acostarse con aquella mujer le agradó por completo, pensar en que la tendría disponible se le hizo agua la boca, pero ese pensamiento pasó por su mente solo por un segundo.

-eres una zorra-no supo que más decirle, la mujer se alejó del cuerpo del joven, y él se arrepintió al instante, ¿cómo podía desearla y aborrecerla a la vez? ¡Esa chica lo tenía aturdido! Jamás creyó que se encontraría en esa situación, intentando separar a su padre de una mujer que según él le haría daño, y a la vez deseándola, pensando incluso en estar en el lugar de su progenitor. Esa mujer había llegado como un huracán, arrasando con todo en la familia Ouji.

-creo que ya lo dejaste claro-la vio sonreír, pero no fue una sonrisa burlesca o arrogante, fue una sonrisa fingida…

-mi padre no se casará contigo-musitó con desprecio, vio a la chica mirarlo sin expresión alguna, ¿así que ella no sabía? Sonrió victorioso-puedes buscar a otro viejo para aprovecharte

-¿y un joven?-preguntó seductoramente, tragó saliva involuntariamente, frunció su entrecejo indignado y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación-¿no te quedarías a cenar?

-vete al demonio

Miró al hombre salir con absoluta prepotencia, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y suspiró cansada, se sentó en el mismo lugar del joven, pero lo hizo de lado, depositó sus piernas en el soporte del brazo izquierdo y apoyó su espalda en el soporte derecho, tomó la taza y bebió sin ganas.

-Vegeta se fue-dijo el hombre ingresando al despacho, Bulma no dijo nada, el hombre se sentó en su silla y miró a la chica-al menos se salió con la suya… no nos casaremos

-quiere más que eso-musitó sin mirarlo mientras jugaba con el líquido de la taza, el mayor la miró con detenimiento, no pudo evitar que la vista se dirigiera a los hermosos y contorneados muslos de la chica.

-no juegues con él Bulma-la chica miró al hombre fijamente a los ojos-le gustas

-¿tú crees?-preguntó ingenua, el hombre frunció las cejas como respuesta-no tienes que preocuparte… me odia más que nada-musitó mientras dejaba la taza en el platillo.

-Vegeta es demasiado casanova-se encogió de hombros-suele jugar con las chicas

-no jugará conmigo-dijo seria mirando el vació

-pero tú si con él…-la chica miró directamente a los ojos del mayor-no quiero que confundas a mi hijo-la joven sonrió penosamente y se estiró-hablo en serio Bulma

-hey… no haré nada-lo miró fingiendo inocencia-solo quiero llevarme bien con él-se encogió de hombros, el mayor sonrió y se levantó de la silla, pasó cerca de la joven y le revolvió el cabello, Bulma frunció las cejas molesta-¡hey!-alegó gruñendo, el hombre sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Las cosas no salieron como lo esperaban, tendrían que dejar los planes de casorio, aunque ambos se sentían mejor con eso, pero sabían que si Vegeta no aceptó el matrimonio… mucho menos aceptaría lo demás.

* * *

gracias por leer C: cualquier cosilla duda o algo no sé c: deje su comentario, y no sé po e,é me ayudan a saber si hago bien o mal no sé po xD


	4. Chapter 4

gracias por sus comentarios c: ehm sé que hay varias dudas y esop pero no diré nada :v no tendría sentido xDD

revelaría el rumbo de la trama e,é

* * *

Miraba por la ventana de su oficina, la vista desde el último piso del edificio era magnifica, aunque siempre fue más agradable de noche… ver puntos moverse de aquí para allá, autos en las avenidas, el reflejo de la luz en los cristales de los otros edificios… se sentía intranquilo, por primera vez en sus cinco décadas no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable con la situación, siempre creyó que para sus hijos podía resultar incómodo que el rehiciera su vida amorosa, pero ¿no estaban ya bastante grandes para hacer berrinches? Porque sí, el mayor eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo último que habían hablado, que fue por teléfono esa mañana, lo dejó perturbado. Su primogénito prácticamente lo hizo elegir entre él y su relación con Bulma… no creyó que la situación resultaría tan mal… sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal.

Todo era su culpa… si solo la hubiera encontrado antes, nada de eso estaría pasando. O quizás de todas maneras Vegeta se hubiera opuesto… era un chico difícil…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se volteó y volvió a su silla, gritó al aire un "adelante" y ordenó un poco las carpetas que tenía encima de la mesa de su escritorio.

Vio entrar a su mejor amigo y abogado, se conocían desde pequeños, eran amigos de toda la vida, Bardock Son entró con su desplante y elegancia de siempre, con una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios. Se sentó en la silla en frente del Ouji y suspiró.

-uuuffff siempre es incómodo venir a verte vejestorio-ambos rieron a la vez

-¿vejestorio? Já y entonces ¿tú que eres?-el abogado se encogió de hombros y puso unos documentos al alcance del hombre con bigotes

-ya está listo-el rostro del Ouji se ensombreció, tomó los papeles y los ojeó, tragó saliva y los volvió a dejar en el mesón-¿sabes que Vegeta estará furioso verdad?

-si… pero es algo que debo hacer-vio a Bardock suspirar y acomodarse la corbata-está furioso con la noticia, haga lo que haga no le parece…-habló mirando el vació

-déjalo… es un adulto-se encogió de hombros-tiene dos trabajos, enojarse o respetar tus decisiones… que no le parezcan ningunas de tus opciones no es asunto tuyo

-claro que lo es… es mi hijo, no puedo hacer y deshacer sin considerar su opinión

-si puedes Vegeta-dijo serio-él es tu hijo, no tu padre, tú puedes hacer lo que se te plazca, sobre todo si es tú dinero

-hace un par de días creo, vino a casa a intentar convencerme de que no me case con la niña

-oh… realmente está indignado-Ouji asintió

-cuando vio que no me haría cambiar de opinión me dijo que Nina era una farsa, supo que se llamaba Bulma ¿puedes creerlo?-el rostro del Son quedó en shock por un segundo

-para… ¿Vegeta averiguó de Bulma?-se inclinó hacia adelante

-eso parece-se encogió de hombros-sigue pensando que es una zorra interesada de todas maneras

-mmm Vegeta debiste decirle desde el principio

-¡no tenía otra opción! Bulma no quiso…

-esto no terminará para nada bien ¿lo sabes? ¿Qué hará cuando ya no estés aquí? Arderá Troya hermano….

-por eso ya tomé las medidas pertinentes-habló con seguridad mientras movía los documentos que su abogado le había entregado

-sabes que eso no detendrá a tu demonio-sonrió de lado al oír a su amigo, pero tenía razón… Vegeta haría un berrinche de aquellos cuando se enterara de lo que hizo, pero no podría hacer nada… ya todo estaba hecho. Y bueno… él no estaría para verlo.

…..

Aun no creía lo que había hecho… se sentía pésimo, pero simplemente lo hizo sin pensar. La situación lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, más bien ella lo estaba sacando de sus casillas…

Llamar a su padre para decirle semejante tontería había sido lo peor que pudo haber hecho, su padre no merecía esos tratos… él no tenía la culpa de ser tan ingenuo y no ver lo que tenía en frente… a una mentirosa, manipuladora y zorra. Y como tal, lo tenía bajo su hechizo.

¿Debía disculparse?... seguramente… aunque ir a verlo actuando como si nada también contaba, su padre lo conocía, no creía que necesitara oír de su boca un "lo siento", además, era culpa de su… de… de su mujer. ¡Como odiaba pensarlo! Odiaba la idea de que ella… ella era de su padre. Le dolía. Como nunca le había dolido y le empezaba a pasar la cuenta.

Debía dejar de ser tan caprichoso… sí, porque estaba seguro que eso era, un capricho, como no pudo concretar algo con ella estaba inquieto, y su padre no tenía la culpa… bueno él tampoco… ¡la culpa era de ella! sí… de Bulma.

Bulma.

Oh… ahora por fin sabía su nombre, y era de ese modo… todavía le costaba creerlo, ¿ella habrá sabido desde el principio que el viejo que estaba engañando era su padre? ¿Por eso se burlaba de él? Maldita… estaba ganando el juego, ya no sabía qué hacer, lo único que había logrado era que no se casarían, pero no era suficiente.

Quizás… quizás debería dejar de meterse en los asuntos del viejo, claro, era asunto suyo de todas formas, él ya no podía hacer nada al respecto y bueno… si quería pasar su vida con… con ella ¿cómo podía culparlo? ¿Quién no querría pasar su vida con Bulma? Debía dejarlo ser feliz… sí, estaba decidido. Dejaría de hacerle la vida imposible a su padre.

Suspiró y bebió de su café, estaba en el casino de la facultad de ciencias, llevaba unos diez minutos sentado, tenía una ventana de una hora para la siguiente clase de administración, sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago… claro, allí estaría ella, sonrió de lado y soltó un bufido.

Que irónica podría resultar la vida… siempre anduvo con muchas chicas, nunca nada serio, y cuando creyó sentir algo, sí, porque nunca le había atraído una mujer tanto tiempo, siempre que estuvo con mujeres eran cosas del momento, nunca conquistas largas, a lo máximo dos días… a Vegeta Ouji no le faltaba la compañía femenina, pero con ella fue diferente… cuando la vio en su clase de administración quedó pasmado con su belleza, las clases empezaron a ser más llevaderas con la presencia de ella, siempre le observaba, le gustaba verla conversar con sus compañeras, se veía alegre y entretenida ¿esa era la verdadera Bulma? O… ¿era esa que se burlaba de él y lo atormentaba con sus palabras? Sus palabras… era muy buena con ellas, sabía usarlas a su favor, era una maestra en el arte del engaño. Cuando por primera vez había creído sentir algo por una mujer, terminó siendo el mismo diablo y lo peor no era que lo fuera… lo peor era que él podía aceptarla así… se odiaba así mismo por eso. Se odiaba así mismo por desear a la mujer de su padre.

-hey-volteó hacia atrás y vio a su fiel amigo, este sonreía como siempre, se sentó a su lado y dejó una bandeja con alimentos en la mesa-hace rato que no te veía

-hmp… en el hospital no nos estamos topando-reconoció el Ouji

-seeh… ¿cómo te fue con tu padre?-preguntó mientras abría un sándwich que estaba envuelto en papel, lo mascó y miró a su amigo

-como la mierda-suspiró resignado, miró a su amigo limpiarse la boca con una servilleta y mirarlo expectante-la muy zorra se me adelantó y le contó todo

-sonrió-era obvio… te dije que Bulma era demasiado inteligente-se encogió de hombros, el chico con cabello en forma de flama se quedó viéndolo unos minutos, él conocía a Bulma… ¿Qué más sabría de ella?

-¿eres muy amigo de ella?-preguntó intentando sonar indiferente, escuchó una risa de su amigo, risa que reconocía como burla, se volteó molesto y lo vio riendo mientras mordía su pan.

-já ay Vegeta… te gusta ¿verdad?-el aludido ignoró la pregunta de su amigo y bebió de su café-bien… a mí no me engañas, salimos un par de veces

-¿Qué?-se volteó rápidamente a verlo, un nudo se formó en su estómago, no supo porque pero se sintió engañado…

-eso… salimos un par de veces, tenemos unos amigos en común-se encogió de hombros, miró a su amigo y al ver su cara entendió que debía explayarse un poco más antes que el Ouji explotara-no salimos en ese sentido, cálmate hombre

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Me da lo mismo-se volteó a otro lado mientras respiraba aliviado.

-hey mira quien viene… hablando del rey de roma y mira quién se asoma-giró haciéndole caso a su amigo después que este lo golpeara levemente con su codo, y se maldijo al hacerlo… ahí estaba ella, caminaba sola, llevaba unos vaqueros apretados y una ramera larga, que aunque era holgada, podía verse perfectamente la forma de su busto, llevaba un bolso en su hombro, iba mirando el suelo, parecía ida… fue extraño para Vegeta verla sin esa actitud alegre o soberbia-¡Bulma!-gritó Goku, se giró escandalizado por el grito de su amigo, al instante sintió su pulso acelerarse, ¿pero qué diablos pasaba con él?, se volteó a ver a la peliturquesa y vio como alzaba la cabeza por el llamado de su amigo, la vio sonreír y alzar la mano con un saludo, notó como la cara le cambiaba cuando lo vio a él… borró la sonrisa de su bello rostro.

Bebió otro sorbo de su líquido caliente que ya no estaba caliente, quiso escupirlo pero sería de muy mal gusto, miró como la mujer se acercaba a su mesa para saludar a su amigo, el chico se levantó y saludó a la mujer de su padre con un beso en la mejilla.

-hace tiempo que no te veía Bulma-habló entusiasmado, la mujer sujetó su bolso desde su hombro y le sonrió, puso su otra mano en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-cierto… hola Vegeta-le hizo un desprecio con la mirada y miró en dirección contraria a la pareja, tragó saliva nervioso y se maldijo así mismo, no podía estar tan nervioso por culpa de ella… Bulma lo miró un minuto y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una mueca en los labios, no quería que las cosas fueran así…

-hey… ¿irás a la fiesta de Lunch?-Goku no era tonto, notó de inmediato la tensión de su amigo por la presencia de la peliturquesa, cosa que le hizo sentir culpable al ser él quien la llamó… pero ¿cómo iba a saber que a su amigo le gustaba tanto la mujer de su padre? ¡Sí que estaba en un lío su pobre amigo!

Vegeta al oír la conversación se giró a verlos involuntariamente, vio como la postura de la mujer cambiaba, casi podía decir que estaba incomoda, la vio lamerse los labios, y deseo no haber girado a verlos… ¿cómo podía ser tan hermosa? ¿Por qué lo castigaban así? ¿Había hecho algo malo y ese era su castigo?

-mmm no la verdad no-dijo con una mueca en sus labios, miró a Vegeta que parecía interesado en la conversación, el chico al verse sorprendido, giró su cabeza orgulloso y serio

-¡pero Bulma! ¿Acaso tienes que trabajar?-preguntó con suspicacia, la mujer sintió como su pecho se detenía con la pregunta, miró rápidamente a Vegeta y lo vio sonriendo de lado, con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, mirándola fijamente, burlándose de ella sin decir una palabra… le había dicho a Goku… sintió un dolor en su pecho, la vergüenza recorrerle el cuerpo, y la sangre subírsele a las mejillas…

-no… no trabajo Goku-dijo seria-dejé el trabajo para concentrarme en mis estudios-escuchó el bufido de Vegeta y vio sonreír a Goku como respuesta, se sintió mal… hace tiempo que no se sentía vulnerable y lo detestaba… ver a ambos chicos burlándose de ella la hizo sentir despreciada. Ahora Vegeta tenía como atormentarla…-te veo luego-se despidió rápidamente, se volteó y caminó lo más rápido que pudo del casino. Sabía que estaba huyendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía humillada, no sabía que Goku y Vegeta eran amigos, rogaba que no dijeran nada… no habría tenido caso disfrazarse si todos se enteraban de su ahora antiguo trabajo, aunque sabía que nunca hizo nada malo o vergonzoso, la gente podía decir muchas cosas… y Vegeta la odiaba… en su cara le dijo todos los sinónimos que conocía de la palabra prostituta… ¿Qué más podía esperar que le dijera al resto?

Trató de calmarse y fue a la sala de su siguiente clase, aunque faltaba para que empezara, prefería estar tranquila en un solo lugar, esperaba que la situación no se saliera de las manos, lo que menos podía esperar ahora era una falsa reputación, si eso pasaba… su sueño se haría añicos. Debía hablar con Vegeta Ouji…

…..

Después de su clase de administración, donde hizo lo posible por evitar la mirada de Vegeta, se fue directo a su departamento, tenía que ir a hablar con él, no podía permitir que por una tontería su sueño se arruinara. Había decidido ir a verlo a su departamento, se consiguió la dirección con el padre del chico, y como no sabía el horario del hijo arrogante de su ya no futuro marido, había optado por ir un poco tarde…

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no caerse al entrar al recinto, habían cajas por todos lados, chilló de dolor cuando cayó al suelo bruscamente por enredarse sus pies con la cinta de embalaje, a veces maldecía ser tan desordenada, pero no podía evitarlo… siempre fue así.

Desempacó su bolso de útiles de aseo y sacó lo necesario para bañarse. Dejó que el agua limpiara sus preocupaciones y miedo, porque sí, tenía miedo… miedo de haber actuado tarde… debió ser más racional cuando supo que Vegeta sabía todo, y no actuar tan presumida… ahora estaba en un verdadero lío, Goku ya sabía de su trabajo, ¿quién más lo sabría?...

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con ropa cómoda, se puso unos vaqueros pitillos de color negro, una ramera ajustada a su cuerpo, pero no al punto de pegarse como una segunda piel… peinó su cabello y usó el secador, volvió a peinarlo. Se echó perfume y se puso una chaqueta de tela ligera. Tomó sus llaves y salió del apartamento.

Estacionó en frente del edificio, era un inmueble bastante grande y lujoso, como se notaba que al chico le gustaban los lujos… suspiró y entró al elegante edificio, se acercó a la recepción y esperó a que el hombre terminara de hablar por teléfono, era un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta años quizás, el hombre a ver a la mujer, le sonrió y le indicó con la mano que esperara un poco, Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa y miró el lugar con desinterés… casi podía entender porque Vegeta actuaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo, estaba rodeado de lujos, tenía una personalidad aplastante y era físicamente atractivo.

-buenas noches señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-Bulma regresó de sus pensamientos y vio al hombre que acababa de colgar el teléfono

-buenas noches, ehm quería saber ¿está Vegeta Ouji?-preguntó cortésmente, el hombre la miró extrañado y sonrió amablemente, tomó el teléfono y marcó.

-buenas noches, Señor Ouji, hay una señorita aquí en recepción que pregunta por usted-Bulma respiró profundamente, quizás él no querría verla-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-eh Bulma-el hombre la miró como si esperara más información-ehm Bulma Brief-dijo a regañadientes.

-Bulma Brief Señor-vio al hombre asentir y colgó el aparato-pase… el Señor Ouji la espera-Bulma asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta el ascensor, presionó el botón y esperó. Una vez que el artefacto llegó, entró y presionó el último piso, se acordaba a la perfección los datos que Vegeta padre le había dado, piso 23… departamento 705.

Movía su pie nerviosa, ¿Qué haría si el hombre se aprovechaba de su situación y usaba la información para vengarse de ella? tocó su frente intentando calmarse, sentía que el ascensor iba demasiado lento… estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que ese hombre no dijera nada…

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la mujer salió rápidamente, caminó dando pasos largos y mirando cada puerta de los departamentos llegó a la que buscaba… tocó el timbre y esperó.

Creyó que pasaron unos minutos, quizás cinco… les fueron eternos, se dio la vuelta resignada, hasta que abrieron la puerta, giró y vio el rostro inexpresivo del dueño del departamento, si no fuera igual a su padre dudaría que fuera hijo de él, el mayor de los Vegetas era simpático, a primera vista parecía un hombre serio pero una vez que hablabas con él te dabas cuenta lo gentil y buena persona que era…

Vegeta la miró despectivamente, vestía una musculosa azul y un pantalón de buzo negro, su rostro no demostraba nada más que asco y desprecio por ella, pero por dentro estaba conmocionado… ¿Por qué iría a verlo?, cuando se fue del casino ese día creyó que se había molestado, entonces ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¿Qué quieres?-vio como la chica fruncía la boca en una adorable mueca.

-¿puedo pasar?

-no-contestó rápidamente

-necesito hablarte…-dijo con voz suplicante, el chico la observó unos minutos y suspiró resignado mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara.

Bulma caminó lentamente e ingresó al departamento del hombre, abrió la boca sorprendida, el lugar estaba reluciente, cada mueble caro y fino brillaba, no había nada fuera de lugar, ni un vaso, un libro… nada… era completo orden y control. Vio al hombre pasar a su lado una vez que cerró la puerta, se apoyó en un sofá, de pie con los brazos cruzados mirándola como si fuera… como si fuera nada.

La mujer respiró profundamente, tragó saliva y trató de controlarse, tenía ganas de insultarlo por su arrogancia… pero no estaba en posición de ponerse grosera u orgullosa.

-gracias por recibirme

-habla de una vez-la peliturquesa miró el suelo un segundo y caminó para quedar frente a él.

-bien… no te quitaré más tiempo, ehm vine a pedirte que no dijeras nada sobre mi antiguo trabajo-vio como el hombre alzaba una ceja y sonreía maliciosamente, su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente…

-no puedes ser más descarada-río burlonamente-¿te avergüenza tu trabajo de zorra?-la chica mordió sus labios para calmarse, se repetía constantemente que no estaba en posición alguna de tomar una actitud de ataque

-… mira… eh por algo usaba una peluca-musitó despacio, el hombre sonrió mostrando sus perfectos colmillos

-no niegas que seas una zorra-

-me da lo mismo lo que pienses-alzó su barbilla orgullosa, el chico frunció el entrecejo y sonrió de lado

-vaya… vienes a pedirme un favor y actúas así-Bulma se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia a un lado.

-no me has tratado de lo mejor-se encogió de hombros, oyó una risotada profunda como respuesta

-¿y que esperabas? Já sigues con esa actitud de mierda-habló mirándola de pies a cabeza-sigues siendo una zorra solamente, deberías ser más sumisa y actuar según tu lugar

-no vine a discutir sobre mi personalidad… vine a pedirte que mantengas en secreto eso-tenía ganas de golpear a ese hombre, ¿Por qué no habían rumores de su asquerosa personalidad?

-¿crees que haré lo que me pides? Aparte de zorra eres tonta-soltó un bufido.

-bien…-lamió sus labios y miró fijamente al Ouji-¿Qué quieres? No me alejaré de tu padre…

-entonces lárgate-Bulma lo miró unos segundos y le dio la espalda, caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo

-¿le dirás a alguien?-preguntó sin voltearse

-a todos-respondió mientras miraba su perfecto cuerpo que le daba la espalda, su trasero redondo y firme lo tenía cautivado.

Sintió su pecho comprimirse… todo estaba acabado… ¿Qué caso tenía seguir con todo si ahora se arruinaría su sueño?, sentía ganas de llorar… no podía permitirse mala fama…-haré lo que sea Vegeta…-no escuchó respuesta, antes de que volviera hablar percibió la presencia del hombre detrás de ella.

-¿lo que sea?-susurró

-si…-respondió segura, no quería voltearse, se sentía bastante humillada…

-bien… no le diré a nadie-sintió su cuerpo relajarse… se había salvado, y sabía bien a cambio de qué… pero no importaba, ya nada importaba, su sueño era primero que su dignidad-quiero tu servicio especial

-no tengo ningún servicio especial Vegeta-escuchó una risa por parte del hombre, frunció las cejas molesta-¿Qué quieres?

-sexo

-¿a cambio no dirás nada?-se volteó a verlo a la cara, el hombre la miró fijamente, lucía casi maléfico.

-nada saldrá de mi boca-alzó una ceja estudiando la reacción de la chica

-bien… ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo con la mujer de tu padre?-Vegeta frunció las cejas molesto

-y tú ¿estás dispuesta a engañar una vez más a mi padre?-respondió con desdén

-lo estoy si no dirás nada-el hombre asintió con la cabeza y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Sabía que estaba mal… sabía que si su padre se enteraba, le haría demasiado daño… pero era su oportunidad… y sería solo una vez. Después la olvidaría, dejaría de pensar en ella, una vez que probara el sexo con ella, desaparecería de sus pensamientos, y dejaría de meterse en la vida de su padre. Por esa noche olvidaría que era una farsante, por esa noche… por esa noche olvidaría que era la mujer de su padre. Por esa noche… por esa noche sería suya.

* * *

gracias por leer C: cualquier cosilla, duda o crítica no sé pueh bienvenida sea C:


	5. Chapter 5

gracias por sus comentarios C:

aquí un nuevo cap xd

* * *

Sintió sus grandes manos rodear su cintura, contuvo el aliento cuando el rostro del hombre se inclinó para besarla, se sentía nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con un hombre, y ese en especial era para derretirse… corrió su rostro a tiempo para que sus labios no se tocaran, solo sería sexo, podía prestar su cuerpo para ello, pero un beso era algo más íntimo… según ella, prefería dejar eso para alguien a quien realmente le gustara o tuviera sentimientos amorosos de por medio, no para un encuentro así de denigrante.

-¿lo harás o no?-miró al Ouji, lucía molesto, más que otras veces, la miraba expectante, volvió a acercarse a sus labios y esta vez lo detuvo con dos de sus dedos que posó en los labios de él, Vegeta la miró buscando una explicación

-besos no-declaró firme, Vegeta alzó una ceja mientras hacía una mueca de molestia en los labios.

-como quieras-dijo resignado, se acercó a su cuello y lo besó con delicadeza, su piel nívea era tan suave, su aroma lo embriagó profundamente, succionó su cuello, deleitándose del sabor de su piel.

Ella contuvo su respiración, sentía el aliento de él en su cuello, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, lamió sus labios nerviosa, habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que había tenido sexo con un hombre, se sentía nerviosa, ¿él notaría su inexperiencia? Seguramente… sabía que él era un mujeriego, por ende, el sexo no le faltaba. Puso sus delicadas manos en la cintura de él, el cuerpo masculino ardía en comparación a su propia temperatura, metió sus manos por debajo de la musculosa de él, Vegeta detuvo su juego con el cuello de la chica, y la miró unos segundos, creyó que sería un poco más atrevida, pero se veía ¿tímida? Sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, era imposible que ella fuera tímida, si en situaciones normales actuaba como si fuera dueña del mundo, ¿cómo no lo iba a ser en la cama? Rápidamente movió sus manos al cierre de la chaqueta de ella, lo bajó de un solo tirón y removió la prenda con urgencia, Bulma detuvo sus caricias y lo ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda. Cuando la tela cayó al suelo, fue el turno de ella, tomó la molesta tela del hombre y la subió con torpeza, Vegeta sonrió de lado y la ayudó a sacársela.

Una mano de él se posó en su cintura cubriéndola perfectamente, la otra la dejó caer en un seno de ella, Bulma respiró profundamente, sentía los nervios a flor de piel, debía calmarse… debía pensar todo con frialdad, ella no conocía a Vegeta, no sabía que podía pasar después de eso, no podía confiar en que no diría nada, debía esforzarse y dejarlo satisfecho para que cumpliera con su parte del trato.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se liberó de sus inhibiciones, y se acercó aún más al cuerpo de él, acarició con sus manos la ancha espalda del hombre, podía sentir sus músculos tensarse con el contacto, tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, mordió sus labios impaciente y besó su cuello, a la vez que él removía su mano de su cintura para meterla debajo de la ramera de ella. El calor se hizo presente entre ambos.

Él moría de ganas por probar sus labios, no entendía porque no se le tenía permitido hacerlo, era casi un suplicio ¿ella quería jugar con él? ¿Quería atormentarlo? Porque estaba funcionando. La alzó en el aire desde la cintura de ella, bajó sus manos al trasero de la mujer para agarrarlo con fuerza acercándola a su cintura, ella lo rodeo con sus piernas, besó su cuello con impaciencia mientras la llevaba hasta el mueble más cercano, la sentó en la mesa del comedor, una vez ahí movió sus manos hasta la polera de ella y se la quitó de un tirón, se dio su tiempo para contemplar su figura, sus perfectos senos aun cubiertos por un sostén de color lila, lamió sus labios con impaciencia y se acercó a ella, rompiendo la poca distancia que había entre ellos, su cintura cabía perfectamente entre las piernas de ella, tocó sus muslos con fuerza, casi con rabia, quería desnudarla y hacerlo ya. Sentía su erección palpitar con urgencia, no recordaba cuando fue que estuvo tan impaciente por tener sexo con una mujer, quizás el hecho de saber que no debería estar haciendo eso con ella lo atraía aún más. Definitivamente era una mierda de persona…

Porque no se sentía para nada culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Subió sus manos por la espalda de ella, y llegó hasta el broche del sujetador, acercó su pelvis a la de ella, escuchó un gemido de respuesta, desabrochó la prenda con destreza, tocó con suavidad cada rincón de su espalda mientras movía despacio su pelvis contra la de ella.

Aun ambos vestidos con sus pantalones, podía sentir la erección de él, y aunque un miedo la recorrió al dimensionar el tamaño del miembro masculino, no podía negar que se sentía ansiosa, quería deshacerse de su pantalón para poder sentirlo con más libertad, sintió como humedecía su ropa interior por la excitación, Vegeta se movía entre sus piernas, y sentía como su intimidad ansiaba completar el acto. Pero en ese mismo instante, una revelación pasó por su mente… ella no estaba tomando ningún anticonceptivo, claro, no tenía motivos… por lo cual no estaba preparada para tener sexo libremente… el ritmo del vaivén de las caderas del hombre se aceleró mientras pensaba en ello, sentía los besos de él en su cuello, escuchaba sus gemidos escaparse, debía parar…

-Vegeta-soltó entre suspiros-¿tienes preservativos?-

-no lo sé-habló mientras seguía besando su cuello, ella se alejó arqueando la espalda, sintió los tirantes de su sostén caer lentamente por sus brazos, cubrió sus senos con sus brazos y lo obligó a mirarla a la cara-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó con voz ronca, ya no podía más de la excitación que sentía, las mejillas de ella estaban sonrosadas y su respiración era agitada.

-revisa si tienes algunos-dijo molesta-no lo haremos sin uno-el hombre la miró molesto, volvió a su cuello y empezó a desabotonar los pantalones de ella-Vegeta para…-pero él pareció no oírla-detente… hablo en serio-dijo entre gemidos mientras lo empujaba-ve si tienes preservativos, si no vuelvo otro día-sentenció, Vegeta frunció las cejas molesto.

-no… esto será hoy con o sin condones-gruñó, estaba loca, él no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tenerla, ¿Cuál era su problema? Debía estar preparada para situaciones así por su trabajo ¿no?

-sin preservativos no-sentenció la peliturquesa, escuchó un gruñido como respuesta a la vez que se alejaba de su cuerpo, lo vio desaparecer entre los pasillos del fino departamento, aun sujetando su sostén, se bajó de la mesa y suspiró, ahora entendía la fama que tenía el hombre… provocaba demasiado en tan poco rato… escuchó su móvil vibrar y lo buscó con la mirada, estaba en su chaqueta, se agachó para buscarlo y cuando lo encontró, notó que tenía un mensaje, lo revisó al instante, era del padre de Vegeta, tragó saliva con culpa… le había dicho que no jugaría con él, pero… ella no estaba jugando con él ¿no? Solo sería sexo, procedió a leer el texto _"ya llegaron tus cosas, no tardes_ " maldición… ¿justo había elegido ese día para hablar con él?

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos detrás de ella.

-hey-escuchó la voz del hombre y se levantó rápidamente, aun sujetando la prenda para cubrir sus senos, se volteó hacia él, y en menos de un segundo sintió los fuertes brazos de Vegeta rodearla por la cintura mientras la alzaba en el aire, obligándola a rodearlo con sus piernas, y deshaciendo su propio abrazo para rodear su cuello.

Era tan liviana, sentía que era como una muñeca entre sus brazos, su piel blanca como la leche hacía un alto contraste con la suya que estaba ligeramente bronceada, sentía el aliento tibio de ella golpearlo con suavidad en su oreja, la llevó hasta su habitación y la lanzó a la cama con nada de delicadeza.

Antes de que pudiera reclamarle al chico por su brusquedad, este se lanzó sobre ella metiéndose entre sus piernas, se deshizo del corpiño de ella y lo tiró al suelo, la peliturquesa lo miró sorprendida por la impaciencia que mostraba, que no le dio tiempo de avergonzarse por la mirada escudriñadora que el chico le estaba regalando.

Vio como el chico se acercaba a su rostro peligrosamente, su gélida mirada iba desde sus ojos hasta sus labios rosados, tragó saliva, debía reconocer que se moría de ganas por besarlo, pero no podía permitirse ese error… ya era bastante con que estaba por tener sexo con él.

Lo empujó suavemente aumentando la distancia entre ambos, hasta sentarlo en la cama, ella se levantó para sacarse los pantalones, justo hoy había decidido ponerse jeans apretados… pero antes de que pudiera pelear con la prenda, fue ayudada por el pelinegro, que se ocupó de quitarle los zapatos, y a la vez tirar de la prenda con impaciencia, si hubiera sabido que iba a tener sexo con Vegeta, se hubiera puesto un conjunto atrevido y sexy, pero no… andaba con sus pantaletas lilas y el sujetador del mismo color, los más sencillos de su guarda ropa…

Vegeta contempló el cuerpo de la chica embobado, atesoraría esa noche por mucho tiempo… estaba seguro, sería la noche en que ella sería suya, tragó saliva ansioso, moría por besarla, empezaba a frustrarse… si ella fuera su mujer tendría todo el derecho de besarla, pero no… solo sería suya por hoy. Prefirió deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Era la oportunidad de sacarse las ganas que tenía con Bulma. No dejaría que nada lo opacara. La empujó levemente con sus manos hasta acostarla en la cama, la chica dio un respingo cuando sintió algo frío en su espalda, se volteó para ver qué era lo que le molestaba, escuchó una risa burlesca del azabache, quién se adelantó y removió la "cosa" que le molestaba a la joven. Ante los ojos de ella, vio como Vegeta sacaba una tira de tres preservativos y la movía juguetonamente frente a ella.

La peliturquesa sonrió de lado y se abalanzó hacia él, lo empujó y se subió a sus caderas, besó su cuello con lentitud, sintió las manos de él tocar y agarrar con fuerza su trasero, le incomodaba (por cosa de espacio) sentir la erección del hombre bajo suyo, pero a la vez la excitaba, como si le leyera el pensamiento, Vegeta la incitó a mecerse sobre él, meneando sus caderas con sus manos puestas en ella, Bulma, quién pensaba hacer lo mismo, siguió el ritmo gustosa, el cosquilleo en su intimidad era tortuoso, besaba cada musculo de él, succionaba y lamía el torso trabajado del azabache, cuando el vaivén de sus caderas se volvió placentero, dejó de darle atención al torso masculino para disfrutar del movimiento.

Vegeta observaba cautivado el movimiento hipnotizante de sus senos, se sentó sobre la colcha para alcanzarlos con su boca, escuchaba gemidos suaves casi tímidos de ella, lamió uno de sus montes con urgencia, hasta llegar al botón rosa, lo succionó y lamió deleitándose con la sensación que le brindó, con su otra mano tomó y masajeó el otro seno de ella. Sentía su erección latir, se estaba volviendo insufrible la situación. Quería estar dentro de ella de una vez.

Sentía su orgasmo venir, se mecía sobre él con vehemencia, sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre sus senos la estremeció, sí que era buen amante ese hombre… sintió la ola de placer recorrer su cuerpo, desde su intimidad hasta su espina dorsal, haciendo presión, estremeciéndose y vibrando sobre él, Vegeta dejó de prestarle atención a los montes de la chica para aprovecharse de la situación, la vio y escuchó gemir con suavidad, casi reprimiéndose, aprovechó su descuido y besó sus labios, su dulce sabor lo deleitó por completo, con razón no permitía que la besara, no cualquiera tendría la suerte de probar esos benditos labios rosa.

Antes que pudiera relajarse por el orgasmo recién experimentado, sintió los labios del pelinegro posarse en los suyos con rapidez, abrió los ojos sorprendida, Vegeta la besó con urgencia, movió sus labios experimentados, invitándola a responderle, la duda la invadió, pero solo duró unos segundos, y se rindió ante el Ouji.

Respondió el beso apasionado del hombre, mientras se besaban, él la empujó hasta la cama, sin soltar sus labios se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer para liberar a su hombría. Busco a tientas los preservativos, pero por más que estiró sus manos no encontró nada. Se obligó a deshacer la unión de sus labios para divisar los malditos preservativos.

Cuando por fin los halló, procedió a hacer uso de ellos, mientras los abría sintió las manos de ella sobre su erección, tragó saliva ansioso cuando la peliturquesa subía y bajaba su mano sobre su virilidad.

Soltó un suspiro, y disfrutó de la caricia de ella, sus delicados dedos rodeaban su masculinidad y apretaban mientras subían y bajaban. Cuando sintió que la caricia se estaba volviendo demasiado placentera, la detuvo, no quería correr el riesgo de adelantarse…

Una vez cubierto su miembro con el molesto condón, volvió su atención hacia la mujer recostada en su cama, la observó unos segundos y sonrió ante lo que veía, se acercó lentamente a su cuerpo, acechándola, tocó sus muslos con una delicadeza que hasta él le extrañó, llegó hasta sus caderas y bajó su pantaletas.

Estaba nerviosa, se sentía estúpida por estarlo, intentó calmarse, respiró profundamente, le temblaban las piernas, ¡oh por dios si no era virgen! ¿Por qué estaba actuando como tal? Se maldijo internamente, no quería parecer como una tonta en frente de él. Pero la falta de encuentros sexuales con el género opuesto le estaba pasando la cuenta… se estaba acostumbrando a encuentros de otro tipo…

Vegeta volvió a sus labios, mientras bajaba su mano hasta la intimidad de ella, tanteando, comprobando si estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo, sintió las manos de ella recorrer su pecho y su espalda, soltó un gruñido entre sus labios y sin esperar más, se introdujo en ella lentamente, la sintió tensa, cosa que le extrañó, cuando notó que ella se estaba alejando, atrasando lo impostergable, la sujetó de las caderas para que no siguiera escapando.

-¿tienes miedo?-susurró en su oído, a la vez que se introducía por completo dentro de ella, Bulma al sentirlo reprimió un gritito de dolor, se sujetó con sus uñas en la espalda de él-vaya… eres algo estrecha-dijo con voz ronca.

-¿quieres callarte?-gruñó molesta, él solo rió burlesco y se acercó a su labios, la besó nuevamente, un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Movió sus caderas a un ritmo lento al principio, la sentía quejarse entre besos, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas mientras ambos se deleitaban con el sabor del otro.

En ese momento, ninguno recordó lo poco que "se supone" se toleraban, porque sí, ambos fingían detestarse, cuando en el fondo ambos sabían que estaban usando de excusa el "trato" para revolcarse en la cama. Él olvidó que ella era la mujer de su padre, que se burló de él, que era molesta y una farsante. Ella olvidó lo arrogante y presumido que era, los insultos, y los desprecios. Se entregaron al placer que ese "encuentro" fortuito les estaba obsequiando.

Disfrutaron de los besos, de las caricias, del movimiento de sus caderas, gimieron y se estremecieron de placer. Ella no recordaba porque se privó de eso tantos años, él… él pensaba en lo que le hacía sentir esa mujer.

Cuando la sintió tensarse bajo su cuerpo, dio estocadas más profundas y rápidas, ella le regaló un generoso gemido, y él soltó un ronco gruñido cuando llegó a su orgasmo, besó sus delicados labios mientras sentía el placer recorrer por su cuerpo. Ella respondió entre alaridos y suspiros.

Dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella, la escuchó quejarse y sonrió por eso… descansó su cabeza en el busto de ella, oía los latidos acelerados de ella, su respiración subir y bajar. Cerró sus ojos mientras también calmaba su respiración. Acababa de hacerlo con la mujer de su padre… con la mujer que decía que odiaba y detestaba, con la mujer que admiró por tanto tiempo en clases… con la farsante. Y se maldecía por no arrepentirse, se maldecía por quererla para él. Por sentirse frustrado al pensar en que solo sería por esta vez. Creyó que con tenerla se le pasarían los deseos por ella, se le terminaría el capricho. Pero no. Solo aumentaron las ansias de tenerla otra vez, y los celos hacia su padre. Porque no era suya. Y para colmo, se acostó con ella bajo una excusa denigrante, humillante y poco digna… ¿extorsionarla para que tuviera sexo con él? ¿Cuánto más bajo tenía que caer?

-Vegeta…-alzó la cabeza para mirarla, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, ese rubor típico que tiene como consecuencia una jornada de sexo-¿no deberías sacarte el condón?-maldijo por lo bajo por ser tan poco cuidadoso. Normalmente esas cosas no le pasaban, siempre estaba atento a ese tipo de cosas, era casi un maestro en esas costumbres, ¿Por qué con ella era diferente?

Se levantó de ella e hizo lo que tenía que hacer en el baño de su habitación. Bulma definitivamente había dado un paso más en su familia, ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que hacía que los hombres de la familia Ouji rompieran sus costumbres?

Porque su padre jamás había tenido las intenciones de casarse con nadie después de su madre, y con ella, aparecía y en cuatro meses lograba atraparlo. Definitivamente era una bruja… y con él… bueno él, él no llevaba nunca mujeres a su departamento, pasaba en moteles sus encuentros sexuales, su departamento era sagrado, nadie lo visitaba más que él y su familia, entiéndase como familia su hermano y su padre, ah… y su amigo Kakarotto. Y ella… ella iba un día y la terminaba metiendo en su cama… _"¿Qué poder tienes Bulma Brief?"_ pensaba mientras lavaba sus manos y se remojaba la cara.

Secó su rostro y caminó de vuelta a su habitación, entró y se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta cuando la vio ya con su pantaletas puesta y abrochando el sujetador, frunció el entrecejo molesto, miró los condones en su cama y pensó que podrían usar los otros dos, pero al parecer ella no lo había considerado… ¿debía decírselo?... y ¿rebajar aún más su orgullo? No… así no era Vegeta Ouji, la próxima vez sería ella quién lo buscara, estaba seguro, siempre era así… _"la próxima vez… eres una mierda"_ pensó mientras sonreía burlonamente, caminó hasta la cama y buscó su bóxer.

La vio tomar sus pantalones y ponérselos, admiró sus piernas y su trasero en silencio, los reclamos de su padre vinieron a su mente en ese momento "no es una zorra, no es una puta"… definitivamente no actuó como tal, la sintió nerviosa y hasta tímida en un principio, no parecía tener experiencia, no la que debería tener siendo una prostituta, quizás su padre tenía razón, y ella no se dedicaba a eso… esa idea le gustó. Saber que ella no era una mujer fácil le agradó de sobremanera, no tenía nada en contra a esas mujeres, pero ella… sería una lástima que ella lo fuera. Era demasiado "perfecta" para serlo, y le reconfortaba pensar que no habían pasado tantos hombres aparte de él... él y su padre… bien… empezaba a sentirse culpable.

La vio buscar con la mirada algo, no podía evitar que su mirada se escapara hasta sus senos, desvió la mirada cuando sintió que estaba empezando a excitarse nuevamente.

-diablos-la escuchó decir mientras seguía buscando algo, la escuchó suspirar y ponerse los zapatos a la vez que maldecía.

-¿buscas tu ramera?-ella alzó la mirada hasta él-está en el comedor-dijo con su tono de voz de siempre, la vio asentir con la cabeza y salir del cuarto.

¿Debía salir a despedirse?... y ¿Qué le diría? Oh por dios, ¡él era Vegeta Ouji! ¿Cómo no podía pensar en algo que decirle a una mujer con la que acababa de tener sexo? ¡Era experto en eso! Experto en quitarse de encima mujeres, pero ¿se estaba quitando de encima a Bulma? No… aunque le encantaría que fuese así, no lo era, porque fue él quien la incitó a eso. Ella no lo buscó, y ahora tampoco insistía en quedarse con él. Ni le estaba pidiendo que la llamara después, o se estaba invitando para otra ocasión… entre sus pensamientos escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse posteriormente. Ella ya se había ido.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados… le había encantado hacerlo con ella, pero no podía evitar sentir herido su orgullo de hombre, le habría gustado que las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma, que ella hubiese accedido a él de otra manera, pero no lo fue… pero, sobre todo, el contexto en que se desenvolvieron no le parecía el más favorable, ósea, ella era la "novia" de su padre, y él… él era el peor hijo que cualquiera podría tener. Bien, no era primera vez que hacía eso, no era primera vez que se metía con alguna mujer de su padre, pero ellas siempre fueron mujeres de paso para su viejo, nada formal, y siempre fueron después que su padre estuviera con ellas, es decir, cuando él ya estaba con alguna otra conquista.

Pero con Bulma era diferente, ella era su pareja, se la había presentado como tal, y él había quebrantado esa "regla", se sentía culpable por engañarlo, pero no por haberla poseído, porque estaba seguro que si se le volviera a presentar la oportunidad de acostarse con esa mujer, lo haría sin pensarlo, y se odiaba por eso. Sabía que estaba mal, pero aun así lo deseaba y lo pensaba, y lo imaginaba… no podía decirse que no lo haría nunca más… porque estaba rogando tener otra oportunidad de repetirlo.

….

Condujo a toda velocidad, había quedado en que se iría temprano a casa de él, pero no contó en que la "plática" con Vegeta terminara en eso…

No sabía cómo sentirse, le había gustado, definitivamente le había gustado, pero la situación solo se entorpecería con él, de por sí entre ellos la relación era extraña, ósea él la odiaba, ¿en que quedaba todo ese odio con lo que acababan de hacer?... y si ¿usaba eso en su contra? Quería creer que no era un mal tipo, después de todo su padre era un buen hombre, lo mínimo sería que sus hijos también lo fueran…

¿Realmente la odiaba? Es decir, si ella odiara a alguien por nada en el mundo querría tener que lidiar con esa persona, pero él… él le había pedido sexo, ¿la quería hacer sentir humillada? Claro… ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber? Ahora cuando le dijera puta, zorra, y quizás cuantas cosas más, tendría motivos para reírse de ella. Frunció sus labios en una mueca, pero no le había quedado otra opción… no podía permitirse mala fama cuando sacara de la quiebra la compañía de su padre. No podía darse el lujo de que esos rumores empañaran el nombre de la Corporación Capsula. Se lo había prometido.

Haría lo que fuera por sacar a flote el trabajo de su querido padre, y nada ni nadie se entrometería en su camino.

Llegó a la mansión Ouji e ingresó rápidamente, aparcó su vehículo en el estacionamiento de atrás, sacó sus propias llaves de la casona y entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Eran las diez de la noche, pero sabía que el dueño de casa tenía costumbres como de la vida en el campo, levantarse temprano, comer temprano y dormir temprano…

Dejó las llaves en su chaqueta y miró a su alrededor, caminó hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, de por sí no había cenado, y "la plática" con Vegeta, le había abierto el apetito. Sacó una caja de leche y se sirvió en un vaso, sacó un par de rodajas de pan y se sentó en el comedor de la cocina. Se sorprendió cuando comió más pan que de costumbre, ese hombre la había dejado agotada…

-no me avisaste que llegarías tarde Bulma-no había oído entrar al dueño de casa, llevaba una bata amarrada a su cuerpo, la miraba extrañado, casi intentando buscar alguna actitud sospechosa.

-lo siento… se me pasó la hora-bebió un sorbo del vaso, cuando vio al hombre apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta entendió que quería alguna explicación, se quedó viéndolo unos minutos, era sorprendente el parecido que tenía su hijo con él… _"Vegeta será bastante guapo cuando fuera mayor",_ se maldijo internamente cuando se sorprendió pensando en esas cosas.

-¿fuiste a hablar con mi hijo?-la vio asentir con la cabeza mientras mordía una rebanada de pan-¿cómo te fue?

-bien… eso creo-desvió la mirada-supuestamente no dirá nada

-ya veo… si te dijo que no lo haría, no lo hará entonces-Bulma se volteó a verlo sorprendida

-¿lo dices en serio?

-claro… conozco a mi retoño-la mujer sonrió al oírlo, se notaba que estaba orgulloso de sus hijos, era agradable ver como hablaba de ellos, ¿su padre habría sido igual con ella?...

-es bueno oírlo, ¿y a usted como le fue?-preguntó mientras pellizcaba un trozo de pan

-los papeles están listos-sonrió mientras acariciaba su bigote

-ahm… ¿le dirá a Vegeta?-musitó con su voz suave

-¿a mis hijos quieres decir?-corrigió el hombre, la peliturquesa desvió su mirada avergonzada y asintió con la cabeza-no lo sé… ahí veré…

-mmm quizás sea lo mejor-se levantó mientras daba el último sorbo del líquido blanco, dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos y lo lavó. Secó sus manos con un paño y salieron juntos del cuarto, subieron por las escaleras-¿a qué hora llegaron mis cosas?

-ehm… como a las 8:30pm quizás… te demoraste harto en hablar con mi hijo eh-la miró suspicaz

-tu hijo es un dolor de cabeza-tragó saliva nerviosa

-lo sé-asintió mientras llegaban al segundo piso-bien me iré a dormir… ¿te acuerdas de tu habitación?-la vio asentir con la cabeza-perfecto… buenas noches linda, que descanses-le sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello y desaparecía en el pasillo.

Sonrió mientras tocaba el lugar donde el padre de los chicos Ouji la había acariciado, tenía suerte… ¿Cuándo había pensado que su vida se resolvería así? Bueno, ya era hora que un golpe de suerte golpeara a su puerta, con la llegada de ese hombre su vida se había vuelto bastante diferente, ahora viviría en la mansión con él, sabía que su hijo… no estaría feliz con la noticia, claro, la zorra viviendo en la mansión de su padre, suspiró resignada y caminó hasta su habitación, era bastante amplia, sus cosas estaban acomodadas y ordenadas. Se estiró en la cama y suspiró… lo mejor sería darse un baño, debía borrar el aroma de ese hombre… tragó saliva al recordarlo, no estaba bien… definitivamente no estaba bien, no podía entorpecer la situación, si al menos él pensara diferente sobre ella… quizás podría darse una oportunidad de sentir esas cosas, pero no. Las cosas no eran así, y debía mantenerse alejada, no podía dejar que nada opacara su meta.

* * *

bien que puedo decir... no me gustó mucho este cap, xd pido perdón antemano si no le encuentran como un hilo argumental, estaba medio ida cuando escribía, y me propuse terminarlo :7 no soy buena con los lemon, aunque me gustan jejejej pero no me considero buena... así que espero mejorar y puchas... no sé xD gracias por darse la paha (lata) de leer c: nos estamos leyendo y se cuidan c:


	6. Chapter 6

gracias por sus comentarios :D! en este cap sabremos un poco de la relación del papi de Vegeta con Bulma xD

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que vio a Bulma, desde que habían tenido sexo en su departamento, pero no la había visto en ningún lado… en la universidad, donde solía topársela en las clases de administración, ella ya no asistía ¿estaría huyendo de él? Los días se le hacían lentos, quería saber que había pasado con ella. Se sentía como un completo idiota, se decía así mismo muchas veces que reaccionara, estaba pensando como un chico que lo abandonan sin explicación, como muchas veces hizo eso a sus conquistas nocturnas. Resultaba irónico que ahora era él en ese lugar, claro, él no la llamaba ni hostigaba…. Quizás porque no tenía su número.

Los días se le hacían pesados, se sentía casi siempre ausente, había cumplido su promesa, aunque nunca había pensado en decirle a alguien sobre ella de todos modos, se aseguró que su mejor amigo tampoco lo hiciera. Vegeta Ouji era un hombre de palabra.

Se encontraba pensando en ella casi todos los días, recordaba sus gestos, su voz, su aroma, su cuerpo… oh su cuerpo. La anhelaba por las noches, su departamento ya no tenía su aroma, se había maldecido cuando mandó a lavar el juego de sábanas de su cama, ahora el olor a detergente había camuflado por completo su fragancia.

El asunto "Bulma" empezó a írsele de las manos, ¿cómo lo sabía? Simple… en esos dos meses no se involucró con ninguna mujer, y no fue porque no tuviese oportunidades, había salido cada fin de semana a beber una copa en compañía de sus amigos, pero solo salía a eso. A compartir, se iba relativamente temprano, y a su departamento, no pasaba a ningún motel con compañía femenina.

Solo quería estar con una mujer ahora… y esa mujer no le pertenecía.

Y por lo mismo… se había mantenido alejado de su padre, le tenía profundos celos, no podía seguir negándolo. Había evitado verlo y llamarlo, no quería pensar en él, en su viejo compartiendo cama con ella. Porque sí, pensar en su padre iba acompañado de pensarla a ella junto a él, y lo volvía loco ¿Por qué él si podía tenerla?

Una noche ya no pudo aguantarlo, tomó las llaves de su auto y fue al departamento de la peliturquesa, golpeo y golpeo la puerta, pero nadie salió. Esperó unas horas, se sentía obsesionado, se reía de sí mismo, pero no podía evitarlo, ya no se concentraba como era debido, y él no podía permanecer así. Después de unas horas, apareció una pareja de jóvenes, los vio ingresar la llave a la cerradura del departamento de la mujer de su padre, eso le extrañó ¿ahora compartía apartamento?, la curiosidad pudo más, y se acercó a ellos.

-hey-ambos jóvenes se voltearon a verlo-disculpen… ¿aquí vive Bulma?

-no… acá solo vivimos nosotros dos-Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y salió del edificio.

¿Se había mudado? ¿Seguiría con su padre? Una sensación de angustia lo invadió, y si ¿ella se había ido y los había abandonado a ambos? No… solo a su padre, él nunca la tuvo. A él no lo estaba abandonando…

¿Cómo podía considerarla como suya? Estaba volviéndose loco… solo había estado una vez con ella y no podía sacarla de su cabeza, creyó (ilusamente) que al hacerlo con ella se le pasarían las ganas y la calentura por ella, pero había resultado todo lo contrario… ¿cómo era eso posible? Era casi sardónico.

Sus días en el hospital pasaban sin imprevistos, su amigo estaba algo desanimado porque uno de sus pacientes había sido trasladado a otro recinto de salud, podía entenderlo, por lo que sabía, el hombre estaba bastante enfermo, y las condiciones en el hospital público no eran las mejores para él, hace aproximadamente un mes, que el viejo había sido trasladado, y su amigo aun lo recordaba. De cierta forma eso le hacía sentir bien, sabía que su amigo sería un buen profesional, que se preocupaba por sus pacientes, y eso le reconfortaba.

Los días pasaban y empezaba a sentirse mal por no responder las llamadas de su padre, el viejo lo había estado llamando seguido, pero no se sentía con los ánimos de tratar con él, por muchos motivos… el número uno (se sentía horrible que fuera el más importante) celos, segundo, se sentía culpable por… ¿por dónde empezar? Ah sí, por desear a la mujer de su viejo, por acostarse con ella y no arrepentirse y querer seguir haciéndolo, e incluso por celarlo. No podía ser cínico, se sentía mal por todo ello, prefería evitarlo.

Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil, ya debía levantarse, había quedado de ir a buscar a su hermano menor al aeropuerto, Tarble había salido de vacaciones y lo primero que hizo fue ir a visitarlos, hace más de seis meses que no lo veía. Se levantó, se bañó, vistió y desayunó rápido, tomó las llaves del departamento y del auto y salió de su inmueble.

Se atrasó por el tráfico, llegó diez minutos después que el vuelo de su hermano, se adentró entre la multitud del aeropuerto y lo buscó entre la gente.

-¡hermano!-se volteó al instante en que oyó la voz del menor, su hermano estaba de pie al lado de los asientos junto al ventanal, a su lado un par de maletas, Tarble saludó con su mano, haciéndole gestos, Vegeta sonrió y se le acercó-es raro que llegues tarde

-si lo sé-se abrazaron saludándose-el maldito tráfico…

-lo imaginé oye ¿vamos a ver al viejo?-el mayor abrió la boca dudoso, había estado evitando a su padre y no había pensado en que su hermano querría ir a verlo ¡que tonto había sido!

-eh… te puedo ir a dejar-musitó mientras tomaba una de las maletas, su hermano tomó la otra y caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto

-no… padre me dijo que has estado muy distante-Vegeta volteó rápido hacia él-si… lo llamé ¿creías que vendría y el viejo no lo sabría?

-claro…-llegaron al estacionamiento, metió la llave en la cajuela del auto e ingresaron las maletas del menor, entraron al auto y Vegeta puso en marcha el vehículo.

-y dime… ¿Por qué has evitado al viejo?-el menor miraba fijamente los movimientos de su hermano mayor, Vegeta frunció las cejas mirando hacia el frente, apretó el acelerador y se concentró en el camino.

-no lo he estado evitando-se encogió de hombros-he estado ocupado… solo eso.

-¿tanto para no responder el celular?-preguntó incrédulo, escuchó un bufido del mayor y prefirió callar y mirar por la ventana, conocía al hombre y creía saber cuándo debía guardar silencio, si su hermano no quería hablar al respecto solo debía aceptarlo.

Llegaron a la mansión en media hora, el portón abrió rápidamente, y el auto ingresó estacionándose delante de la casona.

Vegeta suspiró, quería salir de ahí, pero no podía seguir evitando a su viejo, era momento de actuar como un hombre, debía hacerle frente al maldito que le había arrebatado a su mujer… solo que el maldito era su querido padre, y no le había arrebatado nada, porque ella nunca había sido suya.

Tomaron las maletas y tocaron el timbre.

-¿te quedarás con el viejo entonces?-preguntó frunciendo las cejas, creyó que su hermano le haría compañía en su depto, no tenía problemas con aguantarlo, con el tiempo, había dejado de ser tan huraño y, debía reconocerlo… extrañaba al mocoso, claro que lo recibiría a gusto en su hogar.

-una semana… la otra te iré a pechar techo-sonrió alegre, el mayor negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado. Antes que pudiera responder, abrieron la puerta, miró por inercia a la persona que estaba de pie, esperando encontrarse con alguna sirvienta… su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Bulma de pie, mirándolos sorprendida, tenía su pelo tomado en un desordenado moño, una ramera ancha que camuflaba sus curvas que le cubría hasta medio muslo, tragó saliva cuando se perdió en sus bien formadas piernas, volvió a la realidad cuando comprendió (o creyó hacerlo), ella estaba recién levantada… en la casa de su padre. Ella había pasado la noche con su padre.

-oh… hola-saludó cortés la peliturquesa-pasen chicos… no se queden en la puerta-habló amable

-¿quién es Bulma?-escucharon la voz de su padre desde la cocina, Tarble dejó las maletas en la entrada y corrió hasta la habitación donde estaba su padre.

Sintió su estómago tensarse cuando lo vio ahí de pie, había cambiado su horario para no encontrarse con él, y ahora estaba ahí… de pie, a tres metros de ella, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Estaba nerviosa! Suspiró resignada y le dio la espalda.

-¿te quedarás ahí parado?-preguntó en su tono de voz más normal posible, antes que Vegeta respondiera escucharon grititos de euforia y alegría desde la cocina, Bulma sonrió al oír a ambos hombres, caminó dejando atrás al dueño de sus pensamientos de estos últimos meses y entró a la cocina, padre e hijo se abrazaban y sonreían felices, una sensación de calidez la invadió cuando vio la muestra de afecto.

-hola viejo-Vegeta padre detuvo el apapacho hacia su hijo menor y miró el umbral de la puerta, ahí estaba su hijo mayor, con su semblante de siempre, sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirando indiferente la escena. Sonrió, sentía que no lo veía hace mucho tiempo, estaba demasiado preocupado por su primogénito, le había pedido al menor de sus hijos que le trajera a su hermano, y este había cumplido.

-hijo…-saludó sin soltar la espalda de su hijo menor-pasa… siéntate-señaló una silla-estábamos desayunando con Bulma-la peliturquesa se sentó en su puesto y bebió jugo de su vaso, su hijo se quedó de pie mirando la mesa.

-ya comí-habló serio, miraba la mesa con rencor, en el mueble había una paila de con huevos, una bandeja de pan, unos trozos de torta, una jarra de jugo natural, la cafetera, azúcar etc… todo un desayuno reponedor de energías después de una buena noche de polvos… sentía rechinar los dientes, miraba a su padre, quién estaba luciendo sus trajes de siempre, miraba a la mujer, que comía tranquila sin prestar atención a los tres hombres.

-oh yo sí comeré-habló Tarble mientras se sentaba en frente de la mujer-¿te acostumbras a la casa Bulma?-preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café, Vegeta frunció las cejas cuando escuchó a su hermano ¿Por qué debía acostumbrarse? Miró a su padre y este sonreía nervioso, abrió la boca para hablar pero la mujer se le adelantó.

-algo… es demasiado grande-se encogió de hombros-y anticuada-sonrió al mayor, este se rió bajo y se sentó en su puesto de siempre, que era en la cabeza de la mesa.

-hijo siéntate-pidió el mayor, Vegeta lo miró unos segundos y obedeció, sentándose al lado de su hermano, miró la mesa y sacó un pastel de frutas que le llamó la atención-Vegeta ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir acá hoy?-Bulma miró al joven, no sabía si esa idea le gustaba o no, una parte de ella, la parte que la hacía mujer, lo pedía a gritos a una deidad que el chico decidiera por quedarse, quería volver a sentir a ese hombre entre sus piernas, y la parte racional, le decía que eso era una muy mala idea, estaría tentándola a sucumbir bajo los encantos masculinos del joven Ouji, y eso no era un buen plan… ¿o sí?

-tengo mi departamento-respondió entre mordiscos, recibió un codazo suave en su brazo por parte de su hermano

-anda Vegeta ¡la pasaremos bien! Hace mucho que no estamos los tres juntos-sonrió el menor mientras bebía un sorbo de café

-¡sí! podemos quedarnos hasta tarde… comiendo algo, bebiendo, viendo películas-hablo animado el padre de ambos jóvenes

-pero tampoco estaremos solos-musitó serio mirando a la peliturquesa, los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras Vegeta hijo miraba a la mujer, Bulma bebió de su jugo y miró a los tres hombres.

-por mí no se preocupen-se encogió de hombros-noche de chicos-sonrió alzando el vaso con líquido rojo-saldré con mi amiga y llegaré tarde-sonrió al mayor

-¿otra vez?-preguntó Vegeta padre frunciendo las cejas extrañado, Vegeta y Tarble se quedaron viendo en silencio, el primero creyó que discutirían y ansiaba presenciarlo, el menor solo estaba expectante-esta niña sale todo el tiempo-sonrió

-te he invitado y no te animas-se encogió de hombros-así que no te quejes-limpió sus labios con una servilleta y se puso de pie-permiso… tengo clases en un par de horas-recogió la loza que utilizó y la dejó en el fregadero, Tarble y su padre se perdieron en una plática irrelevante, mientras Vegeta observaba a Bulma lavar la taza y el platillo, miraba sus piernas y se perdía rememorando la sensación de estar entre ellas.

La vio secar sus manos y salir de la cocina, se veía bastante ambientada en la casona. Algo lo confundía, ¿ella había estado quedándose seguido con su padre? La idea le dio asco, y el rencor y celos hacia su padre solo crecieron. De pronto la visita al edificio donde vivía la peliturquesa vino a su mente… ¿entonces?...

-viejo-el mayor miró a su primogénito-¿ella está viviendo acá?-intentó sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo

-¿no sabías?-confirmó el menor-¡vaya! Como se nota que no has venido a ver a papá-le dio una mirada reprochadora a su hermano mayor, Vegeta frunció las cejas e hizo una mueca en los labios.

-si hijo-sonrió el mayor, Vegeta se sirvió jugo y bebió un sorbo sin ganas, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, quería reprocharle, pero ¿Qué podía decirle? Él no estaba en posición de exigir ni pedir nada, su padre era un adulto y sabía qué hacer con su vida, no podía hacer un escándalo porque había llevado a vivir a su mujer a su casa…

-ahm…-tragó saliva-¿hace cuánto?

-mm como dos meses más o menos-sacaba cuentas mentales, y eso era aproximadamente el mismo tiempo desde que ellos habían tenido sexo, frunció las cejas ante la idea-y ¿bien?-preguntó, Vegeta alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de su padre lleno de expectación-¿te animas?

-eh…-Tarble y su padre le sonreían ansiosos-bien… ¿Qué comeremos?

-podríamos asar carne ¿les parece?-el menor asintió eufórico, Vegeta sonrió ante la idea, no podía negar que le gustaba, desde hace muchos años que no pasaban tiempo juntos los tres, definitivamente sería una buena idea.

…

Bulma estaba sentada en una mesa de una cafetería, miraba su reloj cada diez segundos, odiaba esperar, había sido un día agotador, la mañana y la tarde la pasó en el laboratorio, desarrollando un prototipo de cápsulas, era un trabajo que tenía en secreto, no era para alguna tarea, simplemente quería ver si podía perfeccionar las teorías de su padre.

Pero no había dado resultados, ese día al menos, la sola idea de pensar que pasaría la noche bajo el mismo techo que Vegeta la ponía ansiosa. El padre de este le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que su hijo se quedaría y que harían un asado, más bien Tarble lo haría… y que intentara llegar temprano para compartir con ellos, cosa a lo que se había negado con la excusa de que era tiempo para que pasaran solos.

La situación se volvía compleja, no quería levantar sospechas con el mayor, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría sí se enterara que se sentía atraída por su hijo, no creía que fuera un problema. Pero prefería evitar que la situación se volviera compleja, al fin de cuentas, ambos hijos de él la conocieron como la mujer de su padre.

Ahora maldecía sus ocurrencias, debió seguir la idea del padre de los chicos, inventar que estaban juntos fue una tontería… se ganó el odio del hijo mayor, y si Tarble se enteraba que se había acostado con su hermano pensaría horrores de ella. Pero… ¿podían decirles la verdad o no? No eran malos jóvenes, creía que podían entenderlo.

-¡Bulma! Perdón-la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos, Chi-chi lucía un pantalón rosado y una ramera azul, su pelo estaba tomado en una coleta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó junto a ella-lo siento… había tráfico y me costó llegar

-descuida… estoy aquí hace unos diez minutos-se encogió de hombros mientras cruzaba su pierna delicadamente, ya que estaba usando un vestido y debía comportarse como una señorita… su vestido era de escote en V, ceñido al cuerpo hasta su cintura, y el resto caía holgado, cubriéndole hasta la mitad del muslo.

-ah que bien ¿ya pediste?-la peliturquesa negó con la cabeza y llamaron a un mesero.

-¿cómo está tu padre?-preguntó Bulma mientras les servían lo que habían pedido

-bien… aún se queja que los doctores son antipáticos-rodó los ojos-pero de salud está bien

-jajaja ¿Por qué se queja tanto?

-es que en el hospital-mascó un trozo de carne-había un doctor que lo atendía en las mañanas y se apegó mucho a él-se encogió de hombros

-ah ya veo y ¿tú lo conoces?-Chi-chi bebió de su bebida y negó con la cabeza meciendo sus flecos negros

-ni idea quién es…-buscó entre su cartera y sacó un papel, lo estiró y se lo mostró a su amiga-mira

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Bulma mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser un folleto-ay dios mío ¿es en serio?-preguntó entusiasmada

-¡sí!-chilló la pelinegra-fui hoy… y daré la prueba el lunes-decía emocionada mientras mordía sus labios

-ay Chi-chi me alegro mucho por ti ¡estaremos en la misma universidad!-chilló

-¡sí! No lo puedo creer-puso una mano en su pecho-Bulma… esto es gracias ti-hizo un puchero-si no hubieras pagado la clínica de mi padre...-limpió sus ojos que amenazaban con derramar lágrimas-no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco

-Chi-chi… eres mi única amiga-tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la cubrió con las suyas-me importas… y es tu padre ¡quiero lo mejor para ambos!-sonrió a su amiga

-ay Bulma… caíste del cielo-le devolvió la sonrisa

-no… Vegeta Ouji cayó del cielo-asintió la peliturquesa-sin él… no podría haber hecho nada de esto

-si… gracias a que la salud de mi padre está cubierta, puedo usar mis ahorros para estudiar-musitó mientras cortaba el filete- quisiera conocer a ese hombre

-le diré que organicemos algo para que lo conozcas-le sonrió-por cierto ufff-bebió de su jugo-hoy vi a Vegeta-hizo una mueca en sus labios, Chi-chi la miró confundida, la peliturquesa le abrió los ojos intentando hacerla comprender

-aaaah-sonrió maliciosamente-ese Vegeta… ¿Y? ¿Se acostaron otra vez?-sonrió pícaramente a su amiga

-no-negó con la cabeza, suspiró y se echó comida a la boca-solo fue a casa con su hermano… ay Chi-chi no sé qué hacer… ese hombre me gusta-la pelinegra sonrió cómplice

-pero eso no es malo Bulma

-claro que lo es… ya me presenté como la pareja de su padre ¿cómo explico que vivo en su casa sin ser la mujer de su padre?-hizo una mueca en sus labios-me arrepiento tanto

-¿de acostarte con él o de mentirles?-Bulma miró a su amiga dudosa, ¿de qué se arrepentía realmente?... de lo segundo. Si no les hubiera hecho creer eso ahora podría estar en paz pensando en cómo seducir a ese hombre…

-como sea… está mal-la pelinegra negó con la cabeza-claro que sí Chi-chi

-no… puedes acostarte de nuevo con él ¿Cuál es el problema? Si él no lo tuvo sabiendo que eras la mujer de su papá ¿crees que le importa algo?-Bulma la miró expectante-claro que no… es más, estoy segura que si le coqueteas, cae rendido sin pensarlo

-deberías aconsejarme para ser más prudente ¿lo sabías?-sonrió de lado-eso se supone que hacen las amigas-se burló de la pelinegra

-eso haría una amiga aburrida-sonrió maliciosamente, ambas rieron y disfrutaron de la comida y de la compañía de la otra.

…

Los tres Ouji comían y bebían con entusiasmo, Tarble había hecho uso de sus habilidades culinarias y les había preparado la mejor carne asada que habían probado. Los hermanos habían pasado el día solos, el padre de ellos había ido a la empresa mientras ellos habían salido a comprar lo necesario para la noche de chicos, como lo nombró el mayor de los Ouji.

Cuando el padre llegó, ellos ya estaban en casa con las compras hechas, y habían pasado la tarde-noche preparando todo para pasar un rato agradable en familia.

-esta niña que no llega-dijo el mayor mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de pared-me preocupa que ande sola tan tarde-Vegeta observó a su padre extrañado, ¿Por qué sentía que se refería a ella como si fuera su hija y no su mujer? es más… nunca los veía comportarse como tal… quería saber sobre la relación que llevaban, aunque fuera dañino para él, pero la curiosidad era más y esta era la ocasión perfecta.

-¿acaso no puedes dormir sin ella, eh?-se burló Vegeta, su padre lo miró y sonrió

-claro que puedo-se encogió de hombros-no compartimos habitación-Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, ¿había oído bien? No se comportaban como una pareja y ahora le decía que no dormían juntos… ¿era muy entrometido si preguntaba más?... mordió su lengua, no podía demostrarse interesado, así no era él.

-¿se van a servir más?-la voz de su hermano menor lo hizo reaccionar, ambos Vegetas miraron hacia el menor, que daba vuelta los filetes en la parrilla, el mayor caminó hacia su hijo y se sirvió un trozo más, Vegeta iba a llenar su vaso cuando sintió la puerta de la entrada. Alzó la mirada expectante, pasaron unos minutos y vio pasar a la peliturquesa por el pasillo, hasta las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

No lo pensó más, y la siguió. Subió las escaleras con rapidez y buscó entre las alcobas la que pertenecía a la mujer, terminó llegando al fondo del pasillo, alcanzó a ver como se cerraba la última puerta. Llegó hacia la habitación y giró la perilla y entró sin tapujos.

La habitación era un poco más pequeña que la suya de esa misma casa, estaba igual de desordenada que el departamento de ella, había ropa tirada por el suelo y encima de los muebles, la cama estaba desecha, había una tenue luz encendida de una lámpara que estaba encima del velador. El cuarto olía a ella, inhaló una bocanada de aire gustoso, memorizándola, guardándola para después. Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y miró en esa dirección, Bulma salió del cuarto de baño mirando el suelo, sin notar la presencia del hombre.

Vegeta la observó en silencio, no la había visto salir, se veía preciosa con ese vestido ligero, no estaba totalmente producida, se veía más bien sencilla, pero de todas las veces que él la había visto, creía que esta era la primera ocasión en que la veía ser ella misma, y se veía más hermosa que nunca. Su pelo estaba alborotado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, estaba descalza, miró detenidamente sus piernas, luego su busto que se asomaba por ese generoso escote.

-hey-la peliturquesa alzó la vista y lo miró sorprendida

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó curiosa, sintió su estómago revolverse de nervios, pero no lo demostró, caminó segura de sí misma hacia su cama, buscó entre las cobijas su pijama.

-así que ahora vives acá ¿eh?-preguntó mientras se paseaba por la habitación

-¿algún problema con eso?-habló sin mirarlo.

-uhm… no-se encogió de hombros mientras se apoyaba en un mueble-¿Por qué no compartes cama con mi padre?-quiso ir directo al grano, estaba impaciente por saber la respuesta, Bulma se inclinó haciendo que su vestido se subiera mientras buscaba la prenda para dormir sobre el desorden de su cama.

-no es asunto tuyo ¿o sí?-Vegeta se perdió en las piernas de ella, un poco más y podía ver su precioso trasero, rogó a nadie en especial que se agachara un poco más-¿a eso viniste?-se levantó la mujer-¿a preguntarme por mi vida sexual con tu padre?-el hombre se sintió expuesto ¿era muy notorio? Frunció las cejas molesto, deshizo su apoyo en el mueble y caminó hacia la salida-te diría lo que quieres saber-se detuvo con una mano en la perilla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero saber?-fingió desinterés, cuando no oyó respuesta escuchó ropa caer al suelo, se volteó y la vio desnudándose, tragó saliva mientras recorría el cuerpo de ella con la mirada, Bulma tomó la ramera de su pijama y miró al azabache, notó que este no despegaba la mirada de su cuerpo, sonrió por la cara del hombre. Era como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer sin ropa.

Movió sus manos suavemente por su abdomen bajo la atenta mirada del futuro doctor, tocó sus senos aún cubiertos por el corpiño, lamió sus labios mientras no quitaba la mirada del hombre que tenía en frente. Vegeta no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era como una de las tantas fantasías que había tenido con ella, tragó saliva ansioso, le dio la espalda y antes que la peliturquesa pudiera maldecir al aire, este puso el seguro a la puerta y se dio la vuelta, la miró sonriendo de lado y con sus manos en la cadera. Bulma alzó una ceja y sonrió juguetonamente.

Siguió con su juego, puso sus delicadas manos en el broche de su sostén y lo desabrochó, movió sus hombros hacia delante y dejó caer la tela. Estaba nerviosa, la mirada inexpresiva y penetrante de Vegeta no se despegaba de su cuerpo, pero no lo demostró. Miraba al hombre en frente llena de deseo, esos dos meses soñó con tenerlo en su alcoba, no quería seguir negándolo… si él estaba dispuesto a empezar "esto", ella estaba dispuesta a continuarlo.

Vegeta caminó lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia con la peliturquesa, con la yema de sus dedos rozó uno de sus montes, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para apreciarla, mordió sus labios por la tentación de bajarle las bragas y hacérselo sin más preámbulos. Sintió la mirada de ella puesta en su rostro, miró directo a sus ojos, y se dio el lujo de perderse en esos hermosos orbes de color zafiro, inclinó su rostro y la besó. Ella lo respondió, movió sus labios lentamente, disfrutando del contacto íntimo, degustándola, sintió las manos de ella posarse en su cuello, rodeándolo, dejó caer sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo, ¿así que ella también estaba deseándolo? Sonrió entre besos ante la idea. Deslizó sus fuertes manos por la cintura de ella hasta su espalda, palpó cada contorno de su espinazo llegando hasta su nuca, tomó su cuello entre ambas manos y profundizó el beso, Bulma soltó su abrazo y movió sus manos entre la espalda ancha de él, metió sus manos debajo de la ramera y tocó sus músculos, entre suspiros y jadeos, los amantes dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, se lanzaron a la cama y dejaron ir sus dudas, sus temores y sus inhibiciones, solo eran una mujer y un hombre dispuestos a entregarse el uno al otro hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

y la cosa se puso HOT xDDD ajkajak ay yo no dudaría nada si se tratara de Vegeta :v

xDD hajaha bueno ehm gracias por leer :D! y cualquier duda o cosilla loca me lo dicen!

**l s invito a leer mi nuevo fanfic! "Junto a ti" :D! una idea loca que surgió hace unos meses xDD

nos leemos :D! gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

Disculpen la demora

* * *

Sus lenguas se reconocían y danzaban con ímpetu, las manos de él recorrían el cuerpo de ella impaciente, sentía su piel arder ante el contacto con el suave y níveo cuerpo de la peliturquesa, ella no se quedaba atrás, sus delgadas y pequeñas manos surcaban sus pectorales y abdomen marcado tortuosamente, ella suspiró pesadamente cuando él soltó sus labios para concentrarse en su cuello, besó y lamió como si fuera un delicioso alimento, escuchó el gemido de ella en respuesta, una de sus manos llegó hasta su monte derecho y lo masajeó, su erección palpitaba ansioso entre su pantalón, sin resistirlo más la empujó hacia la cama con las cobijas y sábanas desordenadas.

Bulma cayó sin delicadeza en la colcha, iba a quejarse pero él no le dio tiempo, al segundo después Vegeta estaba encima de su cuerpo besándola otra vez, ¡ese hombre no le daba descanso! Quizás hacerle caso a sus instintos y deseos carnales no era tan mala idea, ambos podían jugar perfectamente a ese juego, hace mucho tiempo que no se daba la oportunidad de vivir esas experiencias, era hora de darse un respiro. Con ese pensamiento en mente, ella abrió las piernas para él, y él gustosamente se acomodó en su entrepierna, la peliturquesa rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, acercándolo a su cuerpo, gimió al sentir la dura erección del Ouji en su entrepierna, estaba ansiosa y sus bragas húmedas, no necesitaba más juegos previos, ella quería recibirlo ahora.

Vegeta soltó sus labios y bajó hasta sus pechos, envolvió ambos con sus manos y los masajeó duramente, ella arqueó su espalda levantando sus senos en contra del rostro del azabache, él soltó uno de sus montes y lo llevó a su boca, ¡era tan suave!, lamió y succionó como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin soltar el agarre de su otro seno, su erección se hacía más y más molesta, sin pensarlo dos veces, enterró su virilidad aun vestida entre la intimidad de ella, se meció sobre las caderas de la mujer, ahogó un rugido cuando el calor de ella traspasó las bragas y la tela de su ropa, no creía poder aguantarlo más.

Sintió las manos de ella recorrer su espalda, la peliturquesa jadeaba bajo el cuerpo de él, el miembro palpitante de él rozaba su intimidad de arriba hacia abajo, Bulma gimió y meció su cadera al compás del ritmo que él marcaba. Ambos jadeaban entre suspiros y gemidos, Vegeta dejó su monte y buscó sus labios, Bulma lo recibió gustosa, rodeó su cuello con sus manos, sentía sus montes subir y bajar por el ritmo de su vaivén. Ella estaba en el séptimo cielo, todos los rumores de Vegeta Ouji estaban tan bien fundamentados… ¡ni siquiera estaba completamente desnudo! Sin aguantarlo más, gimió en voz alta entre los labios de él, sentía su intimidad contraerse y palpitar, invadiéndola de calor y calambres, Vegeta sonrió conforme al oírla, sin más preámbulo se separó del cuerpo de la mujer para desabrochar su pantalón, Bulma ansiosa, se reincorporó en la cama y ayudó al Ouji a desnudarse, subió sus manos hasta la ramera de él e intentó sacarla a tirones, Vegeta sonrió burlesco y la besó mientras bajaba sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas.

Unos golpecitos se oyeron en la puerta de la habitación-¿Bulma? ¿Niña estás ahí?-la voz del padre de Vegeta retumbó por el dormitorio, la peliturquesa cerró sus ojos lentamente, aguantando la respiración ¡qué mala suerte!, sintió su estómago tensarse, miró al hombre frente a ella pensando que estaría nervioso, pero muy por el contrario, el rostro de Vegeta parecía más molesto que de costumbre, sus ojos reflejaban furia.

-¿sí?-respondió, Vegeta se volteó hacia ella y la miró confundido, frunció sus cejas intentando entender porque le respondía.

-linda… abajo estamos compartiendo con los chicos-se escuchó detrás de la puerta-si gustas, puedes unírtenos, Tarble hizo un asado que vale la pena probar créeme, no lo digo porque sea mi hijo ¡ese enano sí que se lució!-dijo orgulloso

-eeh bien… ya bajo-Vegeta la fulminó con la mirada, ella desvió su oceánica mirada del rostro frío de él, sentía sus penetrantes ojos puestos en ella, e irónicamente, a pesar de hasta hace unos minutos estaban envueltos en pasión y deseo, ahora se sentía intimidada y nerviosa bajo su mirada.

-ok linda, te espero-respondió el adulto, oyeron los pasos de él alejarse, un silencio incómodo se formó entre la joven pareja, ella sin saber porque se sentía como una niña que iba a ser reprendida en cualquier momento por haber hecho una travesura.

Bulma suspiró y se movió hacia el lado, iba a bajarse de la cama cuando sintió la mano de él en su muñeca, volteó su rostro hacia él, el azabache la miraba fijamente, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, la peliturquesa dejó escapar otro suspiro e hizo una mueca mirando al hombre.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-soltó con voz ronca, su mirada no se despegaba del rostro de ella, luchó por no quedarse embobado viendo su rostro, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de apreciarlo desde tan cerca, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y luego en sus ojos, de nuevo hacia sus labios, vio como ella lamía sus labios inconsciente de la reacción que estaba creando en él.

-voy a bajar-ella frunció sus finas cejas-deberías ir tú primero-volteó su rostro para evitar la penetrante mirada de Vegeta, sentía que en cualquier momento la convertiría en piedra, sentía que sus inexpresivos ojos traspasarían su alma si seguía mirándolo fijamente.

-no iremos a ningún lado-sentenció con voz grave-hasta terminar esto-frunció sus gruesas cejas mirándola fijamente, ella giró su rostro hasta toparse con la fuerte mirada de él, tragó saliva disimuladamente, ¿dónde había quedado toda su seguridad? Se había ido al suelo, se estaba dejando domar por él, y no entendía porque, su fuerte personalidad se había reducido a estar ahí bajo su agarre, su mirada temerosa puesta en sus fríos ojos ónix. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, no podía dejarse manipular por él, así no era ella, no podía someterse a él, aunque se viera aterrador en ese mismo momento.

-no-musitó intentando sonar segura-suéltame-ordenó sin dejar de verlo a la cara

-mujer... no estoy jugando-dijo con su semblante de siempre, de un tirón la acercó a su cuerpo, sintió los pechos de ella aplastarse en su duro pecho, dejó caer su mano en la cintura de ella, liberó su muñeca y guío su mano hasta la espalda de ella.

-Vegeta-tragó saliva incomoda-no es un buen momento-besó castamente sus labios, él la miró ardiendo de deseo, queriendo que ese beso durara más-seguiremos más tarde

-¿quién me asegura eso?-susurró en el oído de ella, bajando hasta su cuello besándolo, ella soltó un suspiro, cerró sus ojos intentando mantenerse cuerda

-yo… dejaré mi puerta sin seguro-se separó de él lentamente, miró sus ojos llenos de deseo, ella también quería continuar lo que habían empezado, él se pudo dar cuenta de ello-cuando las cosas estén tranquilas-susurró acercándose a sus labios, rozándolos-y si quieres… vienes y hacemos lo que quieras-soltó lentamente sin dejar de rozar sus labios con los de él, Vegeta la miró sin dar crédito a lo que veía ¡esa mujer lo iba a volver loco!, sonrió de lado cuando la vio alejarse de él… ¿lo haría apropósito? ¿Sabía que solo lo provocaba más con esa actitud?

-¿lo que quiera?-miraba a la peliturquesa recoger su sujetador y ponérselo dándole la espalda

-si…-se volteó lentamente y caminó hasta él, bajó su mirada hasta sus pantalones, sonrió seductoramente, se agachó de rodillas al suelo y subió la prenda masculina, subió su mirada hasta él que la miraba fijamente, movió sus dedos suavemente por su pelvis, rozando su miembro hasta el broche de la prenda-lo que tú quieras-moduló cada silaba lentamente.

Inhaló aire lentamente, respondió con una sonrisa ladina a la mujer, tenía que reconocer que sabía bien hacer sus jugadas, ella se puso de pie y buscó su pijama, sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto de ella y caminó lentamente para relajarse y bajar su temperatura corporal…

Siempre creyó que era un experto en seducción, no era por ser arrogante, pero siempre se lo dijeron, y las mismas mujeres con las que había compartido cama esparcían rumores de sus hazañas, por lo que empezó a creérselos, no podía negar que lo hacía sentir bien, su ego de hombre estaba en las nubes con ello, pero ¿de que servía con una mujer como Bulma?, eran una tontería, él sentía que ella tenía el juego ganado, que él era una pieza más en su tablero, odiaba sentirse así, pero ¿Qué le podía hacer?, no estaba pensando con la cabeza, no con la de arriba al menos… se sentía totalmente atado de manos con respecto a ella, la deseaba, tanto que no le importaba hacerle daño a su padre de paso, debía controlarse, lo sabía, pero no quería, era lo que lo hacía sentir como la escoria más miserable del mundo. No sentir si quiera un poco de culpa por desearla, y que por el contrario, sentir celos hacia su viejo. Definitivamente no ganaría el título de mejor hijo, claro, ¿cómo serlo si deseaba golpearlo por haber interrumpido hace un momento? Y es más, lo que más lo fastidiaba era que ella había accedido a lo que su padre quería ¿siempre sería así?, hizo una mueca incomodo al pensarlo, al pensar en que ella hacía por su padre todo lo que él pidiera, su pecho se sintió pesado de pronto, pensar que él también la tenía como hasta hace poco él la tuvo lo enfermó, un calor indescriptible recorrió su cuerpo, detuvo su paso un minuto para calmarse.

Los celos…

No podía celarla… ella no era nada de él, le estaba haciendo un favor con aceptar estar con él esa noche, él no tenía ninguna jurisdicción sobre ella, y sí lo sabía ¿Por qué costaba tanto asumir que tenía que compartirla? ¿Compartirla? Ella no era de él, _pero lo será_ … pensó.

Llegó al lado de su padre y hermano, ellos conversaban de algo que no prestó atención, caminó silenciosamente hasta la mesa y se sirvió un trago, bebió un sorbo dándoles la espalda a ambos hombres.

-¿hijo?-sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando oyó su voz, cerró sus ojos lentamente tratando de calmarse, oír a su padre no estaba ayudando a su mal humor, su tono de voz, el mismo que interrumpió hace un momento…

-hmp-se volteó lentamente mirándolo fijamente, el hombre alzó una ceja extrañado con la actitud de su primogénito, lucía más serio que otras veces, casi podía asegurar que estaba muy molesto.

-¿estás bien?-asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ellos, se sentó en la silla más lejana.

-claro-respondió intentando sonar como siempre, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? ¡Era su padre! Por todos los cielos… no podía molestarse con él, y menos por una mujer que recién aparecía en su vida, y aunque no fuese así, ella no podía estar antes que la relación con su padre, primero estaba la familia.

-te demoraste bastante-dijo Tarble mirándolo suspicazmente, por algún motivo desconocido, Vegeta sintió que su hermano sabía dónde había estado, no tenía pruebas, pero era una intuición, se conocían tan bien, que estaba casi seguro que el enano lo sabía.

-hmp-bebió otro sorbo haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas, casi dio las gracias a la mujer cuando oyó pasos acercarse, los tres Ouji giraron hacia la peliturquesa quién entraba alegre al salón, vestía la misma ramera que esa mañana, no se veía qué llevaba bajo ella, podía estar usando pantalones cortos o simplemente llevar sus bragas…

-¿Qué tal todo?-preguntó mientras se acercaba al grupo, Vegeta vio como la mujer se acercaba a su padre y pasaba su brazo por los hombros del hombre, apretó su vaso inconscientemente, Bulma besó suavemente la mejilla del hombre, saludándolo, su padre sonrió cálidamente a la chica, frunció las cejas con el espectáculo, si él fuera su padre no aceptaría un beso en la mejilla como saludo… ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos?, vio a la mujer separarse de su padre y caminar hasta su hermano, hizo lo mismo que con su padre, Tarble sonrió nervioso a la peliturquesa, él sonrió, no culpó al menor ¿cómo no estarlo con semejante mujer?, lo próximo que vio fue a Bulma caminar hasta él, miró fijamente los ojos de la mujer, ella lo miró cómplice, tragó saliva y ella se acercó lentamente y lo besó castamente en su mejilla izquierda.

-bien ¿cómo te fue pequeña?-preguntó el Ouji mayor, Vegeta estaba atento a la plática que recién se formaba.

-estuvo relajado…-sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado del adulto, Tarble se puso de pie y llenó su vaso.

-Bulma ¿quieres beber algo?-preguntó el menor

-eh… bueno, que sea suave-el joven asintió-Chichi quiere conocerte-el hombre alzó las cejas extrañado-muere de ganas-soltó animosa

-oh… no me lo esperaba, podríamos hacer una cena e invitarla ¿no te parece?-el menor de los Ouji se acercó a la peliturquesa y le dio un vaso, Bulma le sonrió al menor y le agradeció, bebió un sorbo y miró al adulto

-podría ser… -dijo pensativa

-oh-los tres jóvenes miraron expectantes al mayor-podríamos invitar a Kakarotto, ¿Qué piensas Vegeta?-el chico quedó mirando a su padre sin saber que decirle-hace mucho que no lo veo, ver al zorro de su padre no es lo mismo-sonrío

-¡padre! ¿Y si invitamos a todos los Son?-preguntó el menor, los ojos de Vegeta padre se iluminaron, Vegeta hijo hizo una mueca de fastidio, odiaba esas juntas familiares, prefería no ser parte de eso, pero… ella estaría ahí, miró a la mujer quien estaba atenta a la plática de padre e hijo, la peliturquesa se sintió observada por él, miró en su dirección y le sonrió. Se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, desvió su mirada molesto consigo mismo, ¿Qué diablos tenía esa mujer? no dejaba de preguntárselo.

Organizaron una cena para los próximos días, celebrando la llegada del menor, que hace mucho tiempo nadie veía, donde Bulma aprovecharía de presentar a su amiga al padre de los Ouji, la noche fue algo incómoda para la peliturquesa, sentía la mirada del Ouji amargado puesta en ella constantemente, y aunque no lo demostró en ningún momento, estaba nerviosa con ello, le costaba mostrarse tranquila con la situación, Vegeta provocaba sensaciones en ella con solo una mirada, se sentía acechada por él, y no era como que no le gustara, pero no quería parecer obvia. Comieron y bebieron por una hora más hasta que cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Llegó cansada a su dormitorio, como lo prometió, no puso seguro en su puerta, no sabía si él aparecería por su cuarto, dejaba todo a su criterio, si él no aparecía, la situación se haría más sencilla, por el contrario, si él llegaba… bueno si él llegaba, pasaría una noche apasionada y despertaría de un excelente humor ¿había que verle el lado positivo a todo, no?

Suspiró, apagó las luces y se acostó, se sacó su sujetador, y se acomodó en entre las sábanas, no sabía si esperarlo… lo cierto era que tenía sueño, no lo pensó más y cerró sus ojos.

…

Miraba el reloj de su cómoda a cada minuto, estaba a oscuras en su antigua habitación, todavía podía ver la decoración del cuarto, rastros de su personalidad cuando era un adolescente. La cama se sentía como si no había sido usada en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que estaba rodeado de sus cosas, de los muebles que alguna vez usó, se sentía muy ajeno a todo eso.

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que se habían ido todos a dormir, pero él no pensaba dormir, absolutamente no, no cuando sabía que la puerta de la habitación de la mujer podría estar abierta para que entrara e hiciera lo que quisiera con esa chica. Lamía sus labios lleno de impaciencia, quería ir ahora ya, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor idea, alguien podría estar despierto aún, y prefería ser un poco más paciente y no demostrarse tan ansioso.

Pero los minutos se hacían eternos, y aunque intentaba con todas las ganas controlar sus deseos, la imagen de ella usando solamente sus bragas, tocándose lentamente, venía a su cabeza cada vez que parpadeaba, y solo conseguía aumentar sus ganas por poseerla.

¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser ese hombre que no se interesa por nada a ser el hombre que piensa todo el día en la mujer de su padre?, la llegada de Nina/Bulma a su vida, solo había causado estragos en él. Si al menos Bulma no fuese Nina, todo sería más fácil de sobrellevar. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, no se cuestionaría el desear a su compañera de clases, no lo hizo antes, y él acercarse y conseguir algo con ella hubiese sido mucho más sano. Claro, sano porque ya no se preocuparía en desearla, solo tendría que afrontar el hecho de que estaba pensando demasiado en una sola mujer, cosa que jamás le había pasado, pero se podía manejar, en algún momento tendría que pasar… ¡pero no con la mujer de su padre! Como odiaba esa frase… "la mujer de su padre", la aborrecía…

¿Ella se llevaría igual de bien con él? ¿Sería igual de seductora? ¿Se mostraría en total plenitud como lo hizo hace unas horas? La idea le hacía sentir extraño, una sensación que empezaba a hacerse más común cuando los pensaba juntos, pero que definitivamente no era agradable, ¿celos quizás?, empezaba a volverse loco… no era correcto celar a su padre por ser el elegido de ella, si hubiera hecho a un lado su orgullo y le hubiera hablado a la peliturquesa cuando quiso, seguramente no estaría en esta difícil posición.

Ahora se debatía en levantarse o no, pero ¿Por qué se quedó despierto entonces si no iría? Al diablo.

Se fue todo el camino hacia la habitación de la mujer con la mente en blanco, no quería pensar más allá de todo lo que ya lo había hecho, su mente estaba hecha un lío y no importaba nada más, al fin y al cabo… había tirado todo a la mierda el día que le había pedido tener sexo a cambio de su silencio, ¿Cuánto más bajo había caído?

Giró el pomo de la puerta e ingresó sigilosamente dentro del dormitorio, estaba a oscuras, esperó que su visión se acostumbrara a la escasa luminosidad, pasaron unos minutos cuando notó la silueta de Bulma en la cama que estaba en el centro del cuarto, por el compás de su respiración dedujo que estaba dormida.

Se debatió entre ir y despertarla o no.

Caminó hasta quedar frente al cuerpo de la chica, observó dentro de lo que su visión le permitió, el rostro placido de ella mientras descansaba, se veía tan diferente a como cuando estaba despierta, parecía una mujer completamente distinta, se veía tranquila y angelical, muy por el contrario a la fuerte personalidad y coquetería que siempre proyectaba.

Se deshizo de su ramera y se quitó sus pantalones, levantó la cobija que cubría la esbelta figura de la peliturquesa y se metió entre las frazadas, pensó por un momento que ella despertaría al sentirlo entrar al cuarto, mínimo que lo hiciera cuando se metiera a su cama, tenía un sueño pesado al parecer. Frunció su ceño cuando entendió que tendría que "acosarla" un poco para conseguir lo que quería.

Apegó su cuerpo al de ella, su calor lo golpeó apenas sus pieles entraron en contacto, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal por el cambio de temperatura, él estaba congelado en comparación a ella, movió su mano hasta el muslo de ella, deslizó sus dedos suavemente por su redonda y bien formada pierna, el deseo recorrió su cuerpo al instante, sintió el cuerpo de la mujer retorcerse bajo su toque, pero seguía sin estar consciente, pegó su pelvis a su redondo trasero, enterrando su erección entre las nalgas de la peliturquesa, subió su mano desde su pierna hasta su abdomen, colándose bajo la tela, rozando su piel hasta llegar a uno de su montes, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera manoseándola y ni siquiera abriera sus ojos?, le molestó la despreocupación de la mujer y sobre todo el pensamiento que cruzó en su mente, le era inevitable pensar que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos, y la idea se le clavó dolorosamente en el pecho.

Desechó de su cabeza esos pensamientos que solo conseguían atormentarlo, rodeo su pecho con su mano, masajeando con firmeza, adueñándose de esa parte suave de ella, oyó un gemido erótico en respuesta, sonrió triunfante y acercó sus labios al cuello femenino, inhaló su suave aroma y se deleitó con el resultado, besó su nívea piel, y ella se estremeció, movió su cuerpo retorciéndose en el agarre del hombre, Vegeta gruñó cuando el cuerpo de ella se frotó en contra de su erección.

-uhm-la peliturquesa abrió sus ojos adormilada, sintiendo los húmedos labios del Ouji en la curva de su cuello, soltó un suspiro lleno de satisfacción cuando él lamió y mordisqueó su piel-viniste-dijo entre gemidos

-y tú te dormiste-gruñó él, profundizó su toque en su seno, haciéndola estremecerse nuevamente-podría haberte violado y ni siquiera habrías despertado mujer-oyó una risa baja en respuesta

-no creo que cuente como violación-Bulma volteó su rostro quedando frente a él, admirando sus rasgos entre la escasa iluminación de su cuarto-¿Qué te demoró tanto?

-¿importa?-dando como finalizado la "platica", el azabache atracó sus labios con pasión, Bulma apenas sostuvo su ritmo, mientras que él movía sus labios e introducía su lengua en la cavidad húmeda de ella, su mano libre la guío hasta su intimidad, sin preámbulo alguno introdujo su fuerte mano entre las bragas, ella gimió entre besos cuando sintió los dedos traviesos de él jugar con su profundidad rosa, él gruñó cuando los líquidos se deslizaron por sus dedos, moviendo rítmicamente, los gemidos de ella aumentaron de frecuencia y él frotó su erección entre las nalgas de ella.

Bulma no daba más, sentía su entrepierna mojada y caliente, la temperatura de la habitación empezó a subir gradualmente a medida que Vegeta introducía y sacaba sus dedos de su interior, intentó contener sus gemidos, no podía correr el riesgo de que alguien escuchara… sentir el miembro ansioso de él detrás "acosándola" no ayudaba a calmarla.

-ah… Vegeta-gimió sin dejar de besarlo-hazlo-suplicó, él sonrió maliciosamente ante su petición ¿quién lo diría no? Después de hacerse la difícil la tenía suplicándole que la tomara. Y no podía sentirse mejor al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó con voz ronca, más de lo que hubiera querido, detuvo su toque en su palpitante intimidad, Bulma se retorció insatisfecha por su pausa-¿uhm? ¿Qué quieres Bulma?-gruñó soltando sus labios, volviendo a su cuello, mordisqueando mientras su dedo índice y pulgar presionaban su botón rosa, rodeaban la aureola y masajeaba con necesidad su monte.

Ella no daba más, lo quería sentir dentro de una vez, y él no le estaba haciendo fácil la tarea… así que ¿quería que le rogara?, se debatía entre hacerlo o no, no era sencillo sucumbir ante sus deseos, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, quería a ese hombre ahora, tragándose su orgullo, dejó someterse a él.

-hazlo…-gimió mientras movía su mano hasta el miembro endurecido de él, Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo al sentirla, su delicada y pequeña mano envolviendo su erección, movió su mano con caricias suaves y firmes a momentos-te quiero dentro…

-sé especifica mujer-soltó mientras dejaba su atención a su pecho y quitaba la mano de ella de su virilidad, la empujó con brusquedad dejándola de espaldas a la cama, él se subió a su cuerpo en un segundo-¿Qué quieres?

Sentía sus mejillas enrojecidas y acaloradas, su cuerpo vibraba bajo el cuerpo del hombre bien formado encima suyo, su intimidad ardía y palpitaba con urgencia-mételo Vegeta-rogó alzando su pelvis en contra de la de él, Vegeta sonrió satisfecho cuando la humedad de su ropa interior chocó con la de su bóxer, en un movimiento rápido bajó sus ropas, estaba demasiado ansioso para darse el trabajo de desnudarla, corrió la braga de ella aun lado y la penetró con fuerza, el gritito de ella rodeó la habitación, subió su ramera hasta dejar en descubierto sus montes, llevándose uno a la boca mientras que al otro lo acariciaba con brusquedad, la embestía con intensidad, ella arqueaba su espalda ante las atenciones del azabache, gemía con fuerza, tanto que tuvo que soportar la mano de él tapando su boca para silenciarla, él se sentía más que satisfecho al llevarla hasta esa poca cordura de ella, su interior cálido y húmedo lo enloquecía, sentía que terminaría pronto, pero no quería dejarlo así… tenía que lograr que ella disfrutara primero ¿desde cuándo que había priorizado el placer de su compañera?

Detuvo su vaivén, llevándola hasta la tortura, metió con lentitud su miembro en ella, Bulma meneó su pelvis con urgencia, rogando con ese movimiento que no parara, él sonrió satisfecho y dejó de tapar su boca, pero siguió silenciándola con sus labios, movieron sus lenguas en sincronía, ella seguía retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo-sigue-suplicó entre besos, él sonrió sin dejar de besarla-por favor-rogó, satisfecho aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas, había conseguido calmar su propia liberación, por lo que podía darle más placer a ella.

Los gemidos de ella volvieron a rodear la habitación-no seas escandalosa mujer-la regañó lleno de diversión perversa, sintió una ola de vergüenza invadir su menudo cuerpo, ese hombre disfrutaba burlándose de ella, jugaba con su poca fuerza de voluntad, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Estaba disfrutando de su sometimiento! Las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, rápidas, profundas e intensas, sentía su interior palpitar con urgencia, entumeciéndola, movía sus caderas al compás del ritmo que él llevaba, los gemidos graves de él golpearon sus oídos, sintió los labios de él invadir su cuello, mordiendo y succionando, mientras que sus manos rodeaban su trasero con firmeza, levantándola para apegarla aún más a su cuerpo, profundizando su unión candente. Ambos gemían, mientras sentían su placer aproximarse, Vegeta optó por silenciarlos a ambos uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso, mordió su labio y succionó su lengua, degustando su sabor, su ritmo se aceleró cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella tensarse, las uñas enterrarse en su amplia espalda, y su intimidad contraerse, su propia liberación se aproximaba, dio estocadas más profundas y bruscas, hasta que desparramó su semilla en su interior, ¿Cuándo se había sentido tan bien liberarse en una mujer?

Mierda

No se habían cuidado… ¿cómo Él había olvidado algo que siempre tenía en cuenta? ¡Es que su interior era tan agradable que no quiso ni pensar en privarse de probarlo en su totalidad!

Su respiración era agitada, ella suspiraba profundamente mientras rodeaba su cuello, él se dejó caer en su cuerpo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-dime que te cuidas por favor-soltó entre jadeos, la respiración de ella se detuvo en ese momento, abrió sus ojos con fuerza y levantó el rostro para observarla, Bulma lo miraba inexpresiva, lo único que podía identificar en su rostro era la confusión y la culpa-oh maldición… ¿cómo mierda no lo haces?-gruñó enojado

-¡ey! Tú también podías haber tomado precaución-respondió indignada

-pero eres tú quién se supone tiene una relación esta-abrió los ojos cuando la realidad (que él creyó) lo golpeó-buscas embarazarte de mi padre…-musitó más para sí mismo, Bulma lo miró llena de asombro por la estupidez de su comentario ¿Qué se creía que era ella? una ola de rabia la invadió, pero tan pronto como la golpeó se esfumó, ¿cómo podía culparlo de pensar así? Fue ella quien se presentó como una oportunista en primer lugar, y efectivamente no era irracional su argumento.

-no Vegeta… no busco ser madre a esta edad-respondió fríamente empujándolo fuera de su cuerpo, él se dejó caer de espaldas en la colcha mirándola sin entender, su respuesta no tenía ningún sentido, si no quería ser madre ¿Por qué no se cuidaba? A menos que…

-tú no te has acostado con él-le fue extraño referirse a su padre como "él" pero ahora entre ellos, su padre no era su padre, era simplemente el hombre que tenía "poder" sobre ella, el hombre que ella había elegido, su rival…

-….- ¿debía decir la verdad? o ¿inventar alguna excusa?-¿importa?-se puso de pie ignorando la penetrante mirada del joven descansando en su cama, se metió en el cuarto de baño para asearse y alejarse del pequeño problema en que ella misma se había metido ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora?... tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a una farmacia…

Salió del baño esperando no encontrarse al atractivo Ouji, maldijo por lo bajo cuando este estaba estirado cómodamente con sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

-vete a tu cuarto-gruñó mientras se metía entre las cobijas

-creí que dijiste que podríamos hacer lo que yo quisiera-respondió inexpresivo sin mirarla-estamos muy por lo bajo de hacer lo que quiero-sonrió malicioso

-no creo que eso sea conveniente-susurró más para ella que para él

-¿en qué quedamos entonces?-su pregunta tenía más de un significado, y ambos lo sabían, él no hablaba de ahora, hablaba del futuro entre ambos, ¿Qué tipo de relación llevarían ahora?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Vegeta?-musitó despacio sin despegar su mirada de la de él

-quiero tu cuerpo-dijo con voz ronca mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, las mejillas de la peliturquesa ardían ante su revelación, estaba clara que él no quería de ella algo más que sexo, pero muy por el contrario, no le dolía, claro, entre ellos no había nada más que una profunda y peligrosa atracción física-si puedo tenerlo con regularidad… dejaré de fastidiar tu relación con mi viejo

-¿quieres que seamos amantes?-preguntó con incredulidad, ¿estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño a su padre? Obviamente que su padre no estaría disgustado porque entre ellos no había nada, pero eso él no lo sabía y aun así estaba dispuesto a involucrarse con ella

-tómalo como quieras… ¿tienes que satisfacer tus necesidades en alguna parte no?-tragó saliva bajo la acusación de él-es mejor que sea con alguien conocido-sonrió perversamente

-bien…-miró el vacío antes de responder, volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos-pero habrán ciertas condiciones

-las hablaremos después-sonrió triunfante mientras acercaba el rostro de ella al de él, pegando sus labios con violencia, adueñándose de ellos, metiendo su lengua y apoderándose de su sabor-hay mucho por hacer todavía-soltó entre besos, la presión de su abdomen se hizo pesada, se sentía nerviosa, ¿estaba segura de que esto era lo correcto?

Quizás debería decirle la verdad… ¿pero cómo se tomaría un hijo que su padre pensaba dejarle su herencia a una desconocida?, que sus bienes familiares se repartirían con una persona ajena que ni siquiera sabían su historia, ¡obviamente lo tomaría pésimo! Y que se revolcaran no la salvaría de su rabia y prejuicios que le regalarían… prefirió cerrar la llave de esos pensamientos, y olvidarlo por el momento, ahora, ahora era mejor concentrarse en el ahora, y estar atenta a lo que este hombre quería hacer con ella, porque en cualquier momento la sometería bajo sus dominios y no estaba dispuesta a ceder el mando tan fácilmente.

* * *

bien, lamento haberme demorado, lo tenía avanzado y estaba bloqueada con el limon, ni idea porque... ehm si alguien que lee esto espera actualización de GT o de las demás, lamento decir que me demoraré un poco xd quiero terminar una que tengo pendiente "En mis sueños" y de ahí trabajaré en las demás :B

lamento la demora y espero que sea de su agrado este cap, creo que haré esta historia cortita, por lo que tengo planeado definitivamente más de 11 cap no creo que salgan, disculpen las fallas de cualquier tipo (redacción, ortografía etc)

nos leemos C: y saluditos


End file.
